Terra Incognita
by Calico17
Summary: Ein Gedankenspiel über Chase' erste Wochen und Monate am PPTH in House' Abteilung. Erzählt aus Chase' Sicht, Referenzen auf sämtliche Staffeln. Pre-Series.
1. Novize

Sie haben mir eine kleine Wohnung auf dem Campus zur Verfügung gestellt, bis ich – nach erfolgreichem Bestehen eines Jobinterviews - eine eigene Wohnung in Princeton finde.

Das Apartment ist schmucklos, anonym und unpersönlich wie ein Hotelzimmer, mit einem Kunstdruck einer Landschaft, die – Ironie des Schicksals – an meine Heimat erinnert.

„Natürlich ist es klein", sagt Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Administratorin im Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Sie klingt fast entschuldigend.

Beim Vorstellungsgespräch lässt sie durchblicken, dass sie meinen Vater kennt, und ich habe das Gefühl, sie glaubt, ich sei Besseres gewohnt.

Dann begleitet sie mich über das Gelände des Campus und überreicht mir die Schlüssel.

Im Seminar hatte ich nicht mehr als eine winzige Zelle, ohne Fernseher, ohne Radio.

Die Wohnung ist beinahe Luxus, verglichen damit.

Dr. Cuddy scheint darauf zu warten, dass ich ihr Fragen stelle, möglicherweise über House, denn sie zögert den Abschied hinaus, indem sie die Vorhänge zurück zieht und ein gekipptes Fenster schließt.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, und irgendwie macht mich ihre Anwesenheit ein wenig nervös. Sie ist eine attraktive Frau, und sie zeigt es mit einer tief ausgeschnittenen Bluse, die mir sehr offenherzig vorkommt.

Bevor sie geht, wünscht sie mir viel Glück für Morgen. Mein Jobinterview in der diagnostischen Abteilung ist auf elf Uhr vormittags gesetzt.

Ich habe von Gregory House gehört – die meisten Studenten, die sich mit Diagnostik befassen, haben das -, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, sich auf ein Gespräch mit ihm vorzubereiten.

Es ist eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er mich überhaupt sehen will.

Meine Referenzen sind bestenfalls Durchschnitt, mein Ehrgeiz gleich Null.

Beworben habe ich mich, weil New Jersey weit weg ist von Australien.

Weit weg von meinem Vater.

Einen besseren Grund habe ich nicht.

**oOo**

Für das Vorstellungsgespräch rasiere ich mich gründlich, doch das ist alles, was ich als Vorbereitung bezeichnen würde.

Vermutlich wird er mich ohnehin nicht einstellen. Es ist meine erste Bewerbung in den Staaten, und ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass sie erfolgreich ist.

Je weniger man erwartet, desto leichter kommt man mit Ablehnung klar.

Dass er mich eine halbe Stunde im Büro warten lässt, macht mir nichts aus. Falls es eine Taktik ist, potentielle Mitarbeiter nervös zu machen, möchte ich ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben.

Der Raum ist hell, verglast von allen Seiten und verrät viel über seinen Besitzer. Auf dem Schreibtisch liegt eine erstaunliche Menge an kuriosen Utensilien: ein Tennisball, der Schädel eines kleinen Raubtiers, ein präparierter Fisch. Werbeposter von Musikveranstaltungen oder Plattenveröffentlichungen lehnen gerahmt an der Wand; keines sagt mir etwas. Blues, vermutlich.

Neben dem Büro befindet sich das Konferenzzimmer. Eine Küchenzeile steht darin. Irgendwann sehe ich einen Arzt in weißem Kittel hineineilen und ein paar Akten holen. Als er mich bemerkt, nickt er mir kurz zu, und ich vermute, er weiß von meinem Interview, denn wenig später erscheint er wieder und kommt diesmal durch die Glastür.

„James Wilson", stellt er sich vor, und sein Händedruck ist kurz und kräftig. „Sie müssen Dr. Chase sein. Ihr Termin ist...?"

„Vor einer halben Stunde."

„Dr. House erscheint selten vor elf Uhr in der Klinik. Kaffee?"

Während er nebenan ist, holt er sein Mobiltelefon hervor und telefoniert.

Mit House, denke ich. Der das Vorstellungsgespräch vergessen hat.

Ein wenig unwohl fühle ich mich jetzt doch. Vielleicht ist er doch schlimmer als sein Ruf.

Dr. Wilson kommt mit einem etwas angespannten Gesichtsausdruck zurück. Er sucht etwas auf dem Durcheinander von Akten auf dem Schreibtisch und zieht schließlich eine schmale Mappe hervor, in der ich meine Bewerbungsunterlagen erkenne. „Sie haben in Sydney unter Professor Leibovitz studiert? Guter Mann."

Leibovitz hat mir eine vernichtende Bewertung geschrieben. Es fällt mir schwer, mich Dr. Wilsons Lob anzuschließen.

„Setzen Sie sich", fordert er mich nach einer Weile freundlich auf, während er im Schnelldurchlauf meine Bewerbung überfliegt. „House wird gleich da sein."

‚Gleich' sind noch einmal dreißig Minuten, in denen ich einen jungen Arzt im Nebenraum beobachte, der einen neugierigen Blick durch das Glas wirft. Dr. Wilson tut sein Bestes, die Wartezeit zu überbrücken. Es hätte mir nichts ausgemacht, allein zu warten. Er wirkt ein wenig linkisch und zu jung, um Leiter der Onkologie zu sein, wie er in einem Nebensatz erwähnt.

„Das war Jenkins", beantwortet er meine Frage, als der Arzt wieder verschwunden ist. „Kardiologe. Er macht sein zweites Jahr in der Diagnostik. Um ehrlich zu sein, bezweifle ich, dass er es zu Ende bringen wird."

Ich frage ihn, was er damit meint, doch Dr. Wilson gibt sich plötzlich kryptisch, als hätte er zu viel gesagt. „Die Arbeit hier kann aufreibend sein. Nicht jeder wird mit dem Druck fertig. Dr. Taylor hat letzte Woche gekündigt. Sie war kaum fünf Monate hier."

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das Thema vertiefen soll. Das Erscheinen von Dr. House nimmt mir die Entscheidung ab.

Im ersten Moment bin ich überrascht, wie groß er ist – und dass er einen Gehstock verwendet. Er benutzt ihn so selbstverständlich, als wäre er ein Teil von ihm, und sein Gang, obwohl deutlich eingeschränkt, ist verblüffend dynamisch.

Mit einer sorgfältigen Rasur kann ich bei ihm nicht punkten, wie ich sofort bemerke; er scheint sich seit Tagen nicht rasiert zu haben.

Hager wirkt er und doch irgendwie athletisch, und er trägt ein zerknittertes Hemd über einem seltsam unpassenden bedruckten T-Shirt.

Am meisten fallen mir seine Augen auf. Sie sind wach und scharf und durchdringend, und er scheint zu wissen, dass er einschüchternd sein kann.

Ohne ein Wort hinkt er zum Schreibtisch, wo Dr. Wilson ergeben Platz macht und diskret in den Hintergrund rückt.

Zeit für Brot und Spiele.

„Den ganzen Weg von Down under", sagt House, und es schwingt nicht der Hauch von Humor in seinen Worten. Sein Blick bleibt starr auf mein Gesicht gerichtet, und ich merke, dass mir das Blut in die Wangen steigt. Endlich wendet er sich an Dr. Wilson. „Brauchen wir einen Dolmetscher?"

„House, das ist Dr. Robert Chase. Dr. Robert Chase - Gregory House. Er beißt nicht."

„Bei ihm würde ich es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen", brummt House und nimmt die Bewerbung aus Wilsons Händen. „Dr. Robert Chase. Sie sehen nicht mal alt genug aus, um einen Schulabschluss zu haben."

„Ich bin ausgebildeter Intensivist. Ich hatte ein Praktikum unter Dr. Seeger in Adelaide und eines bei Professor Liebermann in Sydney." Es klingt nach Angabe. Nach Verteidigung. Nicht das, was ich mir vorgenommen habe.

„Trauen Sie keinem Deutschen", knurrt House. „Bis vor sechzig Jahren haben sie Lobotomien und Sterilisationen am Fließband durchgeführt. - Haben Sie Ihre Krawatte bei Woolworth gekauft?"

Selbst für das, was ich über ihn gehört habe, ist er mehr als absonderlich.

Ich fingere an der gelb gemusterten Krawatte herum, bis mir einfällt, dass er das als ein Zeichen von Nervosität auslegen könnte.

Als mein Blick auf Dr. Wilson fällt, macht er eine entschuldigende Miene.

„Dr. Chase hat unter Leibovitz studiert", versucht er das Gespräch in andere Bahnen zu lenken.

„Demnach dürfte ich Sie nur mit einem meterlangen Stock anfassen. Leibovitz ist ein Versager." Er blättert die Akte durch, offenbar ohne sie zu lesen. Ich frage mich, ob er sie je zuvor in den Händen gehalten hat. Dann erregt etwas sein Interesse. „Sie wollten sich der katholischen Kirche weihen?"

„Ich habe ein halbes Jahr in einem Orden in England verbracht. Es war nichts Ernsthaftes."

„Sie brauchten nur eine Auszeit, verstehe." Er legt die Akte hin und schaut mir ins Gesicht, und ich kann mir nicht anders helfen, als irgendwann den Blick niederzuschlagen. Es liegt etwas Durchbohrendes in seinen Augen, etwas Erbarmungsloses. Ich glaube nicht, dass es mir gefällt. „Ihre Referenzen sind nicht überragend. Ihrem Professor Liebermann zufolge zeigen Sie mangelndes Interesse am Patienten und einen Widerwillen gegen Teamwork. Bei mir werden Sie in einem Team arbeiten müssen. Wie passt das zusammen, Dr. Chase?"

„Es lag nicht an mir." Das klingt genau so lächerlich, wie es ist. Die Wahrheit ist, ich habe es nie als bereichernd empfunden, in einer Gruppe zu arbeiten, und Patienten sind leichter zu behandeln, wenn man nur so viel wie nötig über sie erfährt. Ich finde nicht, dass politische Einstellung und sexuelle Orientierung relevant sind für eine Diagnose. Die Intensivstation habe ich nur deswegen gewählt, weil die wenigsten Patienten dort überhaupt in der Lage sind, zu reden.

„Hm." House verschränkt die Finger auf der Schreibtischplatte, und das Blau seiner Augen ist eisig. „Warum wollen Sie den Job?"

Zumindest darauf habe ich mich vorbereitet, und ich scheue mich nicht, ihm ein bisschen Honig um den Bart zu schmieren. Es funktioniert fast immer. „Weil Sie die erste Wahl sind, wenn es um eine Fellowship in Differenzialdiagnostik geht. Während des Studiums habe ich Ihre Publikationen gelesen und-…"

„Drring!" unterbricht er mich und schlägt auf einen imaginären Button. „Falsche Antwort. Aber danke fürs Mitspielen. Ihr Dad hat mich angerufen. Sie hatten einen Posten im Royal Melbourne Hospital so gut wie in der Tasche. Keine Lust, in Daddys Fußstapfen zu treten?"

Es ist mir peinlich.

Es ist eine unangenehme Vorstellung, daran zu denken, dass er mit ihm gesprochen hat. Jetzt fange ich doch an, zu schwitzen. „Mein Vater trifft nicht meine Entscheidungen."

„Jedenfalls sind Sie über den großen Teich desertiert, bevor es dazu kommen konnte."

„Ich bin nicht _desertiert_-…"

„Nicht?" Die blauen Augen runden sich in gespieltem Erstaunen. „Warum kommen Sie mir dann vor wie ein Überläufer?"

Ich denke daran, wie mein Vater über ihn geredet hat, als ich ihm meine Entscheidung, in die Staaten zu reisen, mitgeteilt habe. Skrupellos. Unethisch. Eine menschliche Katastrophe. „Er wird dich verderben, Robert." Als ob es etwas kaputt zu machen gäbe. Als ob er ihn persönlich kennen gelernt hätte. Alles, was er über ihn weiß, hat er vom Hörensagen.

„Ich möchte nicht in die Rheumatologie", sage ich so ruhig wie möglich. „Ich will Chirurg werden. Ich weiß, dass die Ausbildung hier besser ist als in Melbourne."

„Eine Assistenzzeit bei mir ist verschwendet, wenn Sie mit der Chirurgie liebäugeln."

„Ich weiß", entgegne ich kühl. „Aber das Gehalt ist besser."

Er lächelt. „Hat Daddy Ihnen nach dem Studium den Geldhahn abgedreht?"

„Ist das relevant dafür, dass ich den Job bekomme?"

House wendet sich an Dr. Wilson, der inzwischen auf dem zweiten Stuhl neben mir Platz genommen hat. „Irgendwie hat unser braver Aussie etwas latent Rebellisches in sich, findest du nicht? Das gefällt mir."

Dr. Wilson deutet auf die Akte. „Für einen Intensivisten ist die Chirurgie ein logischer Schritt. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, diesen Weg zu gehen."

„Ja." House schwingt seinen Bürostuhl ein wenig hin und her, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen. Der Tennisball, der auf dem Schreibtisch liegt, hüpft jetzt zwischen seinen Händen hin und her. „Es erklärt aber nicht, weshalb er eine Zwischenstation in meiner Abteilung einlegen will. – Sie sind wegen Ihrem Vater hier, nicht wahr? Wollen dem alten Herrn mal so richtig eins auswischen. Das macht Sie mir beinahe sympathisch. Ich nehme Sie."

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Er kennt nicht einmal meine Akte. Dem Anschein nach hat er heute zum ersten Mal einen Blick darauf geworfen.

Es sind kaum zehn Minuten vergangen, seit er mich zum ersten Mal gesehen hat.

Ich habe mich auf eine Dreiviertelstunde eingestellt, mindestens. Ich habe knifflige Fallproben erwartet und gnadenloses Abfragen.

Nichts davon hat er getan.

„Sie haben den Job", verdeutlicht Dr. Wilson mit einem Lächeln. „Gratulation."

Meine Beine fühlen sich an wie Watte, als ich aufstehe. Meine über den Schreibtisch ausgestreckte Hand nimmt er erst nach einem kurzen Zögern. Sein Händedruck ist fest und beinahe schmerzhaft, und ich frage mich, was es zu bedeuten hat.

Dann sehe ich, was es ist.

Der Mann hat Schmerzen.

Er zeigt sie nicht, aber ich kann es in seinem Gesicht sehen. An der Art, wie er kurz den Mund verzieht, bevor er aufsteht. Ich bin sicher, es liegt an seinem Bein.

Der Schmerz ist chronisch, und ich frage mich, wie es passiert ist.

**oOo**

Von Jenkins erfahre ich einen Teil der Geschichte. Lloyd Jenkins ist der Kardiologe, der von House' Team übrig geblieben ist, nachdem Belinda Taylor gekündigt hat.

Ich merke bald, dass wir uns nicht mögen; es ist nicht einmal etwas Persönliches, aber er ist um zehn Jahre älter und lässt mich seine längere Berufserfahrung gleich am ersten Tag deutlich spüren.

„Ein Infarkt in der _arteria femoralis_", erklärt er. „Er hat es selbst diagnostiziert. Der _rectus femoris_ musste teilamputiert werden. Aber keine Sorge. Er funktioniert bestens auf Vicodin."

Ein Morphiumderivat. Die Schmerzen müssen wirklich höllisch sein.

Jenkins kann House offenbar nicht ausstehen. In der DDX ist er aggressiv und widerspricht gern. Es fällt mir nicht schwer, gedanklich zu folgen, aber ich bin doch etwas überrascht von dem rauhen Ton, der zwischen den beiden herrscht. Irgendwann macht House mich darauf aufmerksam, dass Kugelschreiber sich nicht wehren können und keine Lobby haben und es nicht verdient haben, mit Zähnen traktiert zu werden. Ich lege den Stift weg und schiebe ihn so weit wie möglich von mir.

„Machen Sie das gewohnheitsmäßig?" fragt House.

„Daumenlutschen, Bettnässen und Teddybären töten gehört zum Standardprogramm der Reichen und Schönen", antwortet Jenkins prompt. „Eigenartig, dass ausgerechnet Sie das fragen. Ich dachte, Sie seien derjenige, der keine Seifenoper im Fernsehen auslässt."

„Sie meinen Inzest, Pädophilie und Alkoholismus. Halten Sie die Prioritäten ein, Jenkins."

Der Umgang mit House färbt ab. Jedenfalls scheinen sie sich plötzlich einig, dass Stifte kauen auf ein frühkindliches Trauma hinweist. Für Jenkins ein gefundenes Fressen. Er stürzt sich auf das Thema, als wollte er eine psychologische Abhandlung darüber schreiben. Er hat einen Nenner mit House gefunden, und jetzt lässt er den Verbündeten heraushängen. Damit wird er mir nicht sympathischer.

„Machen Sie eine Lumbalpunktion", unterbricht House seine Theorien. „Sie sehen bescheuert aus, wenn Sie versuchen, clever zu sein."

Fast bin ich ihm dankbar.

Aber nur fast.

**oOo**

Die ersten Tage bin ich unsichtbar.

Und ich kann nach Belieben verschwinden und erscheinen, mental.

House fordert mich nicht, und er scheint viel mehr mit den Gefechten zwischen Jenkins und ihm beschäftigt zu sein. Mich lässt er Laborarbeiten ausführen. Ich bin nicht unglücklich darüber. Das Labor ist unten im Erdgeschoss und meist bin ich allein, wenn ich die Proben auswerte. Das blaue Licht der Apparate und die sterile Umgebung haben etwas Beruhigendes, und ich bin gern dort.

Es gibt mir Zeit, mich ein wenig zu sammeln. Mein Kopf schwirrt von dem Schnellfeuer aus Vermutungen und Begründungen, und ich höre lieber zu, als mich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren. Vor Jenkins will ich mir keine Blöße geben. Er trauert seiner Kollegin Belinda Taylor nach. Beim Mittagessen in der Cafeteria erzählt er mir davon, nachdem er sich unaufgefordert an meinen Tisch setzt.

„Hübsches Mädchen. Ein Herz aus Gold. Lange rote Locken. Wir waren ein paar Mal miteinander aus."

Dr. Taylor war nicht hart genug für House' Ansprüche, sagt er. Die beiden konnten nicht miteinander arbeiten, ohne dass früher oder später die Fetzen flogen. „Eine gute Ärztin, aber zu weich. Zu menschlich für House. Und festgeklebt am Althergebrachten. Er hat sie erniedrigt, wo er nur konnte. Sie hat es schrecklich persönlich genommen."

Ich frage mich, weshalb sie das nicht tun sollte; so, wie er es sagt, klingt es, als stünde Erniedrigung und Konfrontation auf der Tagesordnung und sei gefälligst ungerührt wegzustecken. Trotzdem frage ich nach. „Warum hat sie gekündigt?"

„Wegen menschlicher Grausamkeit am Arbeitsplatz." Jenkins grinst ein bisschen, aber es wirkt eher amüsiert als mitfühlend. „Oder sexueller Belästigung. So genau kann das niemand sagen."

**oOo**

House liebt sexuelle Andeutungen. Er hat das rüde Auftreten eines Motorradrockers und die schmutzige Phantasie eines lüsternen Mönchs. Seit neuestem lässt er mich mit Vorliebe Rektalspiegelungen und Koloskopien durchführen. Jenkins hält das für geistreich, und er lässt keine Gelegenheit verstreichen, es House wissen zu lassen.

„Mit Gefühl, Chase", ruft er mir nach, als ich zur Tür gehe. „So, wie Sie das am liebsten haben."

Als ich mich noch einmal im Gehen umdrehe, stelle ich mit Genugtuung fest, dass House nicht darüber lacht.

Zwei Wochen lang gelingt es mir, keinen Fehler zu machen.

Nicht, dass ich überhaupt viel tue. Das meiste, was er mir zu tun gibt, könnte ein Assistenzarzt im ersten Jahr erledigen.

Dann unterläuft mir ein Patzer, als ich Mr. Cartwright eine Traubenzuckerlösung lege. Mr. Cartwright ist Diabetiker, und ich habe nicht in die Aufnahmeakte geschaut. Dank einer händeringenden Ehefrau, die mich auf die richtige Spur bringt, kann ich Schlimmeres verhindern, doch es ist eine ernste Sache, und ich weiß, wie unnötig sie gewesen ist.

Jenkins trägt die Neuigkeit brühwarm an meinen Chef weiter.

„Was ist los mit Ihnen? Schlafen können Sie zuhause!"

Ich bemühe mich, keine Miene zu verziehen. Seinem Blick standzuhalten, versuche ich erst gar nicht. Als der Stock auf die Tischplatte knallt, bringt er mich beinahe zu einem Herzstillstand.

„Hat die Katze Ihre Zunge, oder ist Ihnen Ihr Akzent peinlich? Denn Sie erweisen sich nicht gerade als sonderlich gesprächig. Stumme Zuschauer sind nutzlos, Chase. Ärzte, die keine Patientenakten lesen, ebenso. Auf welcher Uni sind Sie gewesen? Haben Sie Ihren Doktor bei einem Schamanen im Outback gemacht? Sie sind so effektiv wie ein ritueller Regentanz oder das Gedröhne von einem Didgeridoo. Benutzen Sie Ihren hübschen Kopf, Chase, bevor ich ihn Ihnen zurechtrücken muss."

Er entlässt mich, indem er mich ignoriert. Er tut einfach so, als sei ich nicht da, und greift in seine Jackentasche, aus der er ein Röhrchen mit Tabletten holt und zwei davon schluckt. Ich gehe auf die Herrentoilette und schließe mich in einer Kabine ein, bis sich mein Pager meldet.

Das Display verschwimmt vor meinen Augen.

_Heulen können Sie nach Feierabend._

Manchmal fange ich an, zu verstehen, warum jeder ihn zu hassen scheint.


	2. Adept

Ich habe angefangen, eine Art Tagebuch zu führen.

Hauptsächlich schreibe ich mir auf, welche Bezeichnungen House für mich findet.

Dr. Idiot.

Wombat.

Goldlöckchen.

Skippy. Um die netteren zu nennen. Ich kann nicht erkennen, wann er es beleidigend meint oder wann so etwas wie sorgsam verborgene Liebenswürdigkeit darin liegt.

Ich notiere mir auch House' Vicodinverbrauch. Er tut nicht viel, um es vor Jenkins und mir geheim zu halten. Anhand der Zahlen weiß ich, wann er einen guten Tag hat und wann die Schmerzen nahezu unerträglich sind. Dementsprechend ist seine Laune. Wenn er bereits am Morgen eine bestimmte Anzahl überschritten hat, ist es besser, ihm nicht in die Quere zu kommen.

Es gibt ein Muster in House' Verhalten, und ich mache mich daran, es zu entschlüsseln.

Mit Suchtverhalten kenne ich mich aus, und ich glaube, zu wissen, dass seine eigene Sucht aus einer Notwendigkeit heraus besteht und nicht allein physische Ursachen hat. Wenn ein Fall ihn beschäftigt, wirklich fasziniert, sinkt die Menge an Tabletten, die er einnimmt.

Ich vermute, das Rätsel lenkt ihn ab. Es fordert ihn, und er scheint dann weniger schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Manchmal kommt er mir vor wie ein Bluthund, der sich auf eine Fährte begibt und nicht eher davon ablässt, bis er die Beute gestellt hat.

Er schreckt vor wenig zurück. Ich begleite ihn hin und wieder zur Visite (die er hasst), und es ist anfangs ein wenig schockierend, zu erleben, wie er mit den Patienten spricht. In ihren Gesichtern entdecke ich oft Verblüffung und manchmal Entsetzen, wenn er beginnt, sie buchstäblich zu sezieren. Er macht das mit einer Genauigkeit eines Chirurgen, der zum ersten Schnitt mit dem Skalpell ansetzt.

An ihren Gesichtern kann ich auch erkennen, ob er richtig liegt. Er tut es meistens. Es ist unheimlich. House besitzt eine Menschenkenntnis, die seinem rüden Auftreten Lügen straft.

Ich merke bald, wie gefährlich es ist, sich ihm gegenüber eine Blöße zu geben. Er wird sie entdecken und erbarmungslos darin herumbohren, wenn es seine Neugier befriedigt und ihm zu einer Lösung verhilft.

Er ist nicht abhängig von den Tabletten, denke ich. Er ist süchtig nach Rätseln.

Es treibt ihn an, fordert ihn heraus. Er liebt diese Spielchen.

Er liebt es, andere um ihre verlogenen kleinen Geheimnisse zu bringen und sie ans Licht zu zerren. Es ist bemerkenswert, mit welcher Konsequenz er das tut, doch zugleich macht es mir klar, dass es ein Teil seines Lebens ist, der sich nicht auf Patienten beschränkt. Das Privatleben von Dr. Wilson, zum Beispiel, wird ausgiebig während der DDX diskutiert. Jenkins, der die Vorliebe seines Chefs für Klatsch teilt, steigt gern darauf ein, aber mir ist unbehaglich dabei zumute, und ich halte mich zurück, bis House mir unvermittelt den Tennisball über den Tisch zuwirft.

„Was ist mit Ihnen? Halten Sie mit? Hundert Dollar auf Debbie aus der Buchhaltung."

„Ich wette nicht."

„Ich dachte, ihr Briten seid ganz versessen darauf."

„Ich bin Australier."

„Das Synonym für einen ausgewiesenen Briten."

Jenkins hält mich für einen Kriecher. Es ärgert ihn, wenn ich ihm keine Unterstützung gebe in seinen Wortduellen mit House.

Ich habe keine Lust, mich niedermachen zu lassen, nur weil jemand vor Schmerzen keine Höflichkeit oder Zurückhaltung mehr kennt, und ich sage es Jenkins, als er mich darauf anspricht.

„Unliebsame Erfahrungen, wie?" fragt er. Er grinst anzüglich, als ich mir die neue Akte vornehme.

Freunde werden wir wohl keine.

**oOo**

Mrs. Turner, die neue Patientin, spuckt Blut und bekommt während des MRTs keine Luft mehr. Jenkins fummelt nach dem Intubationsbesteck, doch die Frau ist bereits blau, die Atemwege fest verschlossen. Es ist eine klassische Situation, und ich bin mir sicher, diesmal das Richtige zu tun. So sicher, dass mir heiß und kalt wird zugleich, und ich merke, wie ich sehr ruhig werde, weil ich genau weiß, was ich tun werde.

Bevor mein Kollege daran gehen kann, ihr einen Tubus einzuführen, desinfiziere ich die empfindliche Haut unterhalb des Kehlkopfs und setze das Skalpell an.

Ich habe nicht geglänzt im Studium, aber eine Koniotomie durchzuführen, ist mir von Anfang an leicht gefallen. Es hat etwas von brutaler Schönheit, wenn das Blut über die Haut quillt und warmer Atem aus dem Schnitt entweicht, und zugleich etwas sehr Beruhigendes.

Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich es durchgeführt habe, aber ich bin gut darin.

Besser als Jenkins, der ein wenig die Nerven verliert, als ich das Trokar setze.

„Jesus, Chase. Sie ist auch meine Patientin. Das nächste Mal sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn Sie glauben, eine Kehle aufschlitzen zu müssen."

Als ich die blutigen Handschuhe in den Mülleimer werfe, fällt mein Blick auf House, der still gegen die Wand gelehnt dasteht.

Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass er ins Zimmer gekommen ist.

Er sagt nichts, aber in seinen Augen erkenne ich etwas, das anders ist als sonst.

Fast bilde ich mir ein, er nickt mir zu, bevor ich gehe, doch vermutlich ist das nur Wunschdenken.

**oOo**

Alle Fälle, die bei House enden, sind interessant, doch eine Lebensmittelvergiftung gehört definitiv nicht dazu.

Leroy Grant hat dieselbe, verursacht durch ein verdorbenes Sandwich, doch House besteht darauf, ihn einer Batallion von unnötigen Tests zu unterziehen.

Der Mann tut mir leid.

„Das ist Esther", sagt Jenkins, während wir Mr. Grant einer ergebnislosen Koloskopie unterziehen.

Eine frühere Patientin, deren Fall er nicht lösen konnte. Jenkins erzählt mir die ganze Geschichte, und mir wird klar, dass die Grenzen zwischen Neugier und Besessenheit fließend sind.

Ein verlorener Patient, eine ungelöste Diagnose bedeutet eine persönliche Niederlage.

Jenkins nennt es das Esther-Syndrom. Nach ein paar Tagen fieberhafter Suche nach der Ursache für Grants Beschwerden wird er als gesund entlassen, und House ist tagelang ungenießbar. Ich bin froh, wenn er mich in den OP schickt, um den Bericht für ihn aufzunehmen. Wenigstens bin ich außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

**oOo**

Für ein Privatleben bleibt wenig Zeit.

Auch House scheint keines zu haben, denn er ist oft noch in seinem Büro, wenn ich spät Feierabend mache.

Mich zieht nichts in meine Wohnung, und ich bearbeite die Akten, die liegen geblieben sind. Jenkins vermutet, ich wollte mich damit bei House einschleimen, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich zuhause anfangen soll.

An einem Wochenende fahre ich nach Atlantic City und lerne Stella in einem Club kennen. Sie arbeitet in einer Bank und fährt einen roten Porsche.

Ihre Freundin erzählt mir, dass sie ihr Geld als Domina verdient. Zuerst halte ich es für einen Scherz. Als sie ins Detail geht, fasziniert mich die Sache irgendwie.

„Willst du es ausprobieren?" fragt Stella, als wir spät in der Nacht in ihrem Apartment landen.

Vertrauen.

Loslassen.

Sich auf Biegen und Brechen einem anderen ausliefern.

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann oder wirklich will, aber vielleicht bin ich süchtig nach dieser fremden Erfahrung wie House nach seinen Pillen.

Vielleicht bin ich deswegen mit ihr gegangen.

Wir kennen uns kaum, und ich frage mich, ob ich verrückt geworden oder zu betrunken bin, als sie meine Handgelenke an das Bettgestell fixiert.

Wir sehen uns nicht wieder, aber die kleine Brandwunde, die sie mir mit ihrer Zigarette zufügt, erinnert mich noch wochenlang an sie.

**oOo**

House bestellt sich Prostituierte nach hause.

Jedenfalls scheint Jenkins ziemlich genaue Kenntnis darüber zu haben.

In einem Krankenhaus kocht die Gerüchteküche gern über.

Es zeigt mir nur einmal mehr, wie wichtig es ist, sich bedeckt zu halten; wer zu viel von sich preisgibt, wird leichter zum Opfer.

Trotz aller Vorsicht erwerbe ich mir allmählich einen Ruf am PPTH. Den von House' Marionette nämlich.

Schuld daran ist Dr. Ayersman, der Chefchirurg. Wie alle anderen Ärzte, hasst er House mit ganzem Herzen, und er lässt niemanden darüber im Zweifel, wie unnötig die OP ist, die House veranlasst hat. Es hält ihn von einem Dinner mit seiner Frau ab, sagt er. Er wird nervös, als er feststellt, dass die zugegeben recht absurde Theorie einer Embolie nicht mehr länger zu verleugnen ist.

Die Hände auf dem Rücken, höre ich seinem unterdrückten Fluchen zu und mache eine kurze, offenbar zu gewagte Anmerkung über die Logik der von House gestellten Diagnose.

Ayersman läuft rot an vor Ärger. „Sind Sie immer seiner Meinung, Dr. Chase?"

Der Anästhesist wirft mir einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Sie arbeiten für House?"

Es genügt offenbar, um sich unbeliebt zu machen.

**oOo**

Die Spannungen zwischen House und Jenkins werden deutlicher, ihre Auseinandersetzung kämpferischer.

Derart respektlos, wie er mit seinem Vorgesetzten spricht, wundert es mich, dass House ihn nicht fristlos kündigt.

„Er genießt das", sagt Jenkins, als er mich nach Feierabend unerwartet zum Essen einlädt. „Der verfluchte Bastard liebt es, mich auflaufen zu lassen. Er weiß, dass er am Ende am längeren Hebel sitzt. Er kann machen, was er will. Wissen Sie auch, wieso? Weil er Cuddy um den kleinen Finger wickeln kann. Mit Ihnen macht er es genau so. Sie sagen Ja und Amen zu jedem Irrsinn, den er anordnet. Haben Sie kein Rückgrat?"

„Er hat meistens recht."

„Er hat Glück", erwidert Jenkins. „Wie ein Spieler, der den Jackpot trifft."

Was er sagt, deutet auf das hin, was mir an ihm imponiert: House hat einen untrüglichen Instinkt für Diagnostik. Er arbeitet nicht nach Lehrbüchern und hält sich nicht an Regeln.

Er tut, was er will, und er kommt durch damit.

Er tut das, wozu ich niemals fähig gewesen bin.

Wenn ich etwas bei ihm lernen möchte, dann dieses. Frei zu sein von auferlegten Zwängen, sie sorglos wegzuwischen und ohne Rücksicht auf andere vorwärts zu gehen.

Auch wenn er mit ständigen Schmerzen lebt, habe ich das Gefühl, dass er diesen Aspekt seines Lebens tatsächlich genießt. Andere mit seiner Rücksichtslosigkeit zu konfrontieren, macht ihm Spaß. Solange sie ihm eine Angriffsfläche bieten, wird er sie nutzen. Das macht ihn gefährlich, aber zugleich gibt es mir eine Möglichkeit, mit ihm umzugehen.

Konfrontation zu vermeiden, fällt mir im Gegensatz zu Jenkins nicht schwer. Ich kenne die Mechanismen. Ich weiß, wie man sich unempfindlich macht gegenüber Anschuldigungen, Beleidigungen und Spott.

Jahre mit einer alkoholkranken Mutter und einem dominanten Vater lehren einen Geduld.

Und sie lehren vor allem, wann es besser ist, den Mund zu halten.

Darin bin ich gut.

Ich habe nicht vor, den Stacheldraht zu überwinden, den House auf seinen hochgezogenen Mauern aufgebaut hat.

Und ich werde ihm keine Möglichkeit geben, meine eigenen Mauern einzureißen.

**oOo**

Mein Vater ist auf einem Kongress in New York.

House lässt die Neuigkeit in einem Nebensatz fallen wie eine gezündete Bombe, und ich weiß, dass er auf eine Reaktion wartet.

„Wollen Sie nicht vorbeischauen und ihm Guten Tag sagen?"

„Er hätte mich angerufen, wenn er mich sehen wollte."

„Nicht gerade der Superdad, wie?"

„Wir stehen uns nicht besonders nahe."

„Dann waren Sie Mamas kleiner Liebling. Hat es Sie geärgert, sie mit Daddy teilen zu müssen?"

Er deutet einen Ödipuskomplex an, und finde das beinahe komisch. „Meine Eltern haben sich getrennt, als ich elf war."

„Telefonieren Sie jeden Abend mit ihr? Weinen sich bei ihr aus?"

„Sie ist tot."

Das nimmt ihm für einen Moment den Wind aus den Segeln, und fast freue ich mich über sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

Rasch beuge ich mich wieder über meine Notizen. Das Thema ist vorerst abgeschlossen, doch etwas hat seine Neugier geweckt, und ich frage mich, ob ich unvorsichtig gewesen bin.

Abgesehen von solchen eher ungewöhnlichen Annäherungen beginnt mir die Arbeit Spaß zu machen. Ich kann Jenkins das Wasser reichen, und ein paar Mal gelingt es mir sogar, House eine Theorie als interessant zu verkaufen. Dafür Lob zu erwarten, wäre glattweg verrückt, doch er lehnt meine Ideen nicht rundheraus ab oder macht mich lächerlich, wie er das gern und ausgiebig tut.

„Warum tun Sie das nicht öfter?" fragt er mich eines Abends, als ich nach Feierabend noch im Büro bin und ein paar Daten auswerte. „Warum spielen Sie mir und Jenkins den verklemmten Anfänger vor?"

Zum ersten Mal klingt er beinahe nett.

So nett, dass ich beschließe, ihm unaufgefordert eine Tasse Kaffee zu holen. „Jenkins kann mich nicht ausstehen."

„Weil Sie ihm zu schweigsam sind. Weil Sie keine eigene Meinung haben. Manche Leute sehen das als eine Bedrohung an."

„Ich bin keine", sage ich und widme mich wieder den Zahlen.

„Aber eine eigene Meinung haben Sie."

Ich tippe mit dem Bleistift auf ein Röntgenbild unseres aktuellen Falls. „Der Schatten könnte auf eine Infektion des Lungengewebes hinweisen. Es würde die Leukozytenzahl erklären."

„Verstehe. Sie gehen ganz in Ihrem Beruf auf. Sie denken Tag und Nacht an nichts anderes, als Leben zu retten. Wollten Sie Seelen retten als Priester und haben sich mit dem Leib zufrieden geben müssen, nachdem Sie vor der Kirche versagt haben?"

Mein Gesicht glüht, und ich bin froh um die gedämpfte Beleuchtung. „Es gibt schlechtere Jobs."

„Aber Sie wollten ihn nie. Sie tun das, was Daddy Ihnen aufgezwungen hat. Mit was hat er Sie zu einem Medizinstudium überreden können? Hat er Ihnen einen Mercedes versprochen, sobald Sie Ihren Doktor in der Tasche haben?"

Er geht eindeutig über eine Grenze hinaus, aber ich bin nicht wirklich überrascht. So ruhig wie möglich suche ich meine Sachen zusammen. „Ich habe keinen Wagen."

„Was immerhin erklärt, weshalb Sie jeden Morgen mit dem Bus kommen. Wohnen Sie zur Miete, oder hat Daddy wenigstens eine Eigentumswohnung springen lassen? Ich meine, nach allem, was Sie für ihn getan haben."

„Ich tue ihm keinen Gefallen."

„Aber Sie hoffen darauf, dass er es Ihnen anrechnet. Sie haben darauf gewartet, dass er Ihnen liebevoll über das Haar streicht und Sie voller väterlichem Stolz in seine Arme zieht. Glauben Sie mir, Chase, eine derart romantische Vorstellung von Vätern finden Sie nur in Ihrer Bibel. Die Realität sieht anders aus."

Ich gehe, bevor er mich zu etwas bringt, was ich nicht tun will.

Es ist eine Taktik, nichts anderes.

Es ist manipulativ und hinterhältig.

„Sie können nicht immer davonlaufen!" ruft er mir hinterher.

Aber ich kann es zumindest versuchen.


	3. Klausur

Viele in der Klinik halten mich für einen Medizinstudenten, und ich rasiere mich unregelmäßiger, nachdem House einem Patienten gegenüber äußert, ich sei noch nicht alt genug, um mir einen Bart wachsen zu lassen.

Woher habe ich die Meinung, ein Arzt müsse immer wie aus dem Ei gepellt aussehen, um vertrauenswürdig zu sein?

Auf Krawatten zu verzichten, traue ich mich nicht, aber ich bemerke, dass ich eine Vorliebe für bunte T-Shirts entwickle.

Wenn ich zuhause bin, höre ich Jazz und Blues – schamlos ausgeliehene CDs aus House' unerschöpflichem Vorrat, den ich heimlich zurückbringe, nachdem ich sie kopiert habe.

Die Auseinandersetzungen mit Jenkins werden unerfreulich. Sein Verhalten lässt an das eines Platzhirsches denken oder eines allzu kecken Junglöwen, der den Rudelführer herausfordert. House erinnert mich an einen gereizten Kater, der hin und wieder faucht und die Krallen zeigt, wenn ihm das Geplänkel zu übermütig wird, aber Jenkins kann nicht sehen, wohin es führt.

Am Anfang des nächsten Monats sitze ich allein im Büro.

„Wo ist Jenkins?" Als ob ich es nicht ahnen würde.

„Gefeuert", sagt House und geht zur Tagesordnung über.

So sehr ich Jenkins nicht ausstehen kann, er fehlt mir. Er fehlt mir deswegen, weil er ein Puffer gewesen ist zwischen der Autorität House und mir.

Der erste Tag ohne ihn ist hektisch, chaotisch. Ich erledige Untersuchungen und Botengänge für zwei.

Kurz vor Feierabend möchte ich kollabieren und mich in jedes Krankenbett legen, an das ich treten muss.

„Ich mute Ihnen nicht zu viel zu, oder?" fragt House und spielt mit einem Jojo, die Beine auf den Schreibtisch gelegt.

Seine Ironie verlangt keine Antwort.

Als ich endlich nach hause gehen kann, ist es weit nach meinem regulären Dienstschluss, doch er ruft mich noch einmal in sein Büro und zeigt mir ein CT.

„Fällt Ihnen irgendetwas auf?"

Wenn er so fragt, sollte mir etwas auffallen, doch mein Kopf ist wie leergefegt, und ich kann kaum mehr die Augen offen halten.

Das Bild ist wie aus dem Lehrbuch, sauber, vollkommen unauffällig.

Ich frage mich, ob er mich auf die Probe stellen will, oder ob es sich einfach nur um einen Scherz handelt, bei dem ich mich gründlich blamieren soll.

„Da ist eine Läsion", ringe ich mir schließlich eine wilde Vermutung ab und deute auf den frontalen Kortex. „Das könnte für die Anfallssymptomatik verantwortlich sein."

Er zieht das Blatt von der Leuchttafel. „Gehen Sie heim, bevor Sie im Stehen einschlafen."

Aber er lächelt.

Oder zumindest zeigt er etwas, was man dafür halten könnte.

Ich schlafe im Bus ein und muss eine lange Umwegstrecke in Kauf nehmen, weil ich die Haltestelle verpasst habe, aber es macht mir nicht aus.

Es ist der erste Tag, an dem ich mich restlos erschöpft fühle, und es ist wider Erwarten ein gutes Gefühl.

**oOo**

Für alles, was ich tue, trägt House die Verantwortung. Zumindest dem Papier nach.

In Wahrheit hängt es an mir, ob ich eine Nadel falsch ansetze oder mich nicht gründlich genug über den Patienten informiere, und ich bin erstaunt, wie leicht mir die Arbeit trotzdem fällt.

Ich arbeite gern allein, doch bisher war mir nicht klar, dass ich auch Verantwortung übernehmen kann.

Ich habe es versucht bei meiner Mutter und bin gescheitert; ich habe es im Priesterseminar versucht und musste feststellen, dass mein Glaube nicht ausgereicht hat.

Aber hier genüge ich, zum ersten Mal. Es ist eine neue, ungewohnte Erfahrung, und sie gibt mir viel.

House nimmt meine Berichte entgegen, lässt mich Proben auswerten und Kaffee kochen.

Er nennt mich gegenüber Dr. Wilson seinen Lakai, und Wilson findet das nicht komisch.

„Stell' jemanden ein", rät er. „Bevor Cuddy dir jemanden aufs Auge drückt."

„Chase kostet weniger und macht die Arbeit von dreien. Cuddy wird sich hüten, das zu ändern."

„Nicht, wenn er Ende des Monats einen Schwächeanfall erleidet."

„Er ist zäh."

„Kann es sein, dass du seine Naivität ausnutzt? Wenn er wie ein Besessener deinen Launen nachgibt, jede noch so absurde Untersuchung für dich durchführt und dabei glaubt, du könntest ihm etwas dafür zurückgeben-…"

„… dann ist er noch naiver, als er aussieht", unterbricht ihn House. „Wäre das nicht reizend?"

„Du bist ein Mistkerl", sagt Wilson, und ich sehe zu, dass ich möglichst unbemerkt den Konferenzraum verlasse.

Glaswände sind eine heikle Sache, manchmal.

**oOo**

House wirft mir die Akte mit einer schwungvollen Geste zu, und ich fange sie ein wenig ungeschickt auf. „Yabbah the Hut wartet auf die Bestandaufnahme. Könnte Sie eine Weile beschäftigen."

Als ich die Daten überfliege, wird mir klar, was er meint. „Der Mann wiegt zweihundertachtzig Pfund."

„Das ist eine vorsichtige Schätzung. Experten vergleichen ihn mit Uluru. Für Usurpatoren wie Sie, Ayers Rock. Nehmen Sie Ihre Kletterausrüstung mit, für alle Fälle."

House befragt Mr. Romano nach seinen Lieblingsrezepten, während ich mich damit abmühe, eine Blutdruckmanschette im den unglaublich dicken Arm zu schließen. Eine Arterie für eine Blutentnahme zu finden, erweist sich als Glücksspiel.

„Er ist frisch von der Uni", erklärt House Mr. Romano meine Anstrengungen. „Und außerdem Ausländer."

Dass es an seiner Unförmigkeit liegt, scheint der Mann nicht einmal in Betracht zu ziehen, denn er lacht nachsichtig. „Wir haben alle mal klein angefangen."

Als ich ihm später die Ergebnisse aus dem Labor bringe, hält House mich auf, indem er mir den Tennisball zuwirft. „Was haben Sie gegen unseren Wonneproppen? Stört sein Aussehen Ihr ästhetisches Empfinden, oder hat Sie mal eine fette Nonne im Klostergarten bedrängt? Die Geschichte würde ich gern hören."

„Tut mir leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen." Ich zähle ihm die Auswertungen auf, den Ball in der Hand, weil er sie doch nicht lesen wird, doch er scheint nicht recht bei der Sache zu sein.

„Sie haben Erfahrung mit Missbrauch, nicht wahr?"

Es kommt unerwartet, wie aus dem Nichts.

Ich stehe da und weiß nicht, was ich tun oder sagen soll.

Am liebsten würde ich mich umdrehen und gehen, doch sein Blick hält mich fest.

„Sie verabscheuen nicht ihn, Sie verabscheuen seine Schwäche. Es ekelt Sie an, dass er ihr nachgibt, indem er jeden Tag Fast Food in sich hineinstopft. Entweder Sie sind moralisch so überlegen, dass Sie es sich leisten können, oder Sie haben eigene Erfahrungen mit Suchtverhalten gemacht. Sie selber? Jemand, der Ihnen nahe stand?"

In den letzten Wochen habe ich bemerkt, wie schnell House richtige Schlüsse ziehen kann, doch er hat es an Patienten getan und nicht an mir.

Dass er mich beobachtet und etwas aus meinem bloßen Verhalten lesen kann, irritiert mich.

Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, nichts über mich preiszugeben, doch er scheint mit Leichtigkeit zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen.

„Wer?" fragt er, nichts als ungerührte Neugier in den blauen Augen. „An wen erinnert er Sie?"

Bilder tauchen vor meinem inneren Auge auf, die ich nicht sehen will, Bilder von meiner Mutter, die schwach ist und nicht nur sich selbst alles nimmt, was sie einmal hatte. Auf den Fotos, die geblieben sind, ist sie hübsch und jugendlich und lacht gern. Die krankhafte Sucht nach Alkohol macht sie zu einer Fremden, innen und außen. Es frisst sie auf, und sie kann nichts dagegen tun, will es vielleicht nicht einmal. Ich erinnere mich an schwüle Nachmittage, in denen sie zu betrunken ist, um aus dem Bett zu kommen; an die vergeblichen Versuche, sie zum Essen zu bewegen.

Ich erinnere mich an sie, wie sie zuletzt ausgesehen hat, aufgedunsen und seelisch und körperlich zerstört von Alkohol, dem sie nicht widerstehen kann.

Ich erinnere mich an die Wutanfälle, die sie bekommt, sobald sie nicht haben kann, wonach ihr Körper giert.

Ich erinnere mich auch an die Hilferufe, die keiner hört.

An die Zeichen, die keiner sehen will.

Meine Mutter zerfällt vor meinen Augen, und alle können es sehen. Sie wird zum Tagesgespräch der Nachbarn. Ihre psychotischen Schübe, in denen sie mit Gegenständen wirft und Heckenschützen im Garten vermutet, erfährt niemand außer mir.

Im Vergleich zu ihr ist Mr. Romano gut dran. Er ist nur fett. Er hat die Entschuldigung von Veranlagung und entsprechender Gene.

Meine Mutter entscheidet sich selbst für ihren Untergang, und keiner hat deswegen Mitleid mit ihr.

Nicht einmal ich kann es für sie aufbringen, ihr eigener Sohn.

Nicht einmal ich kann verstehen, warum sie es tut.

„Sie haben Erfahrung mit Abhängigkeit", sagt er noch einmal. „Hat Ihr Dad Sie im Suff verdroschen?"

Meine Stimme zittert, als ich ihm den Rest der Ergebnisse vorlese.

Er insistiert nicht, aber in seinem Blick liegt etwas, das wissend und unheimlich zugleich ist.

„Es war nicht mein Vater", erwidere ich, kurz bevor ich die Tür erreiche. „Er war nie zuhause."

Es ist merkwürdig, dass er nicht weiter bohrt.

Als ich mich umdrehe, hält er die Papiere in der Hand und greift nach seiner Lesebrille und scheint meine Anwesenheit vergessen zu haben.

Ich fühle mich elend für den Rest des Tages und mache frühzeitig Feierabend.

**oOo**

In den nächsten Wochen nimmt House auffallend häufig Fälle an, die mit Substanzmissbrauch zusammenhängen: Bulimiker, Drogenabhängige, Alkoholiker, die ganze Bandbreite.

Was er damit bezweckt, ist ziemlich durchsichtig, und ich verweigere ihm die Genugtuung, eine weitere Reaktion aus mir herauszuholen.

Bei Mrs. O'Donell gelingt es ihm fast. Die Frau wird mit einer schweren Alkoholvergiftung eingeliefert, begleitet von ihrem halbwüchsigen Sohn, der nicht von ihrer Seite weichen will. Sie hat ein Leberkarzinom, und als ich es ihr sage, wirft sich der Junge ihr um den Hals und heult hemmungslos. Ich fliehe aus dem Zimmer, so bald ich kann, und werde von House ausgebremst, der vor der Tür gewartet hat.

Ich wünsche mir plötzlich, dass einer von uns beiden vom Erdboden verschluckt wird.

Vorzugsweise er.

„Ist das etwa ein Gefühlsausbruch, der hinter Ihrer glatten Visage tobt?"

Ärgerlich mache ich einen Schwenk und weiche ihm aus.

Er bleibt auf gleicher Höhe; trotz seines Handicaps ist es schwierig, vor ihm davon zu rennen. „Der Junge ist zwölf Jahre alt, und die Mutter trinkt."

„Und das finden Sie ungerecht. Sie haben recht. Sie sollte den Whisky wegstellen, bis er sechzehn ist."

„Es ist verantwortungslos."

„Und trotzdem liebt er sie bedingungslos."

„Weil sie seine Mutter ist. Was würden Sie an seiner Stelle tun?"

„AA kontaktieren?" schlägt er vor.

Ich beschleunige meine Schritte, aber er ist nicht abzuhängen. „Was haben _Sie_ getan, Chase?"

Die Bemerkung, die keine Frage ist, trifft.

Ich will nicht, dass er es erfährt, und von mir wird er kein Wort darüber hören.

Offenbar ist das auch nicht nötig. Er hat andere Mittel und Wege.

„Wenn Sie ein Problem damit haben, dass Menschen sich mit Drogen betäuben, haben Sie bei mir nichts verloren", sagt er, und es klingt beinahe ein wenig aggressiv.

Ich weiß, was er meint. Er braucht diese Tabletten, und sein Verhalten ist nicht viel anders als das eines Alkoholikers oder Junkies.

Aber es gibt einen reellen Grund für das, was er tut.

„Es gibt unterschiedliche Gründe, zu Drogen zu greifen", sagte ich mürrisch, nicht gerade erpicht darauf, mich auf eine längere Diskussion mit ihm einzulassen. „Schmerzen sind ein ziemlich guter."

„Und zerbrochenes Eheglück und seelische Qual sind es nicht."

Ich drehe mich zu ihm um, und ich fürchte, mein Gesichtsausdruck verrät mich, aber in diesem Moment ist es mir beinahe egal. „Sie trinkt, weil sie mit ihrem Leben nicht mehr zurecht kommt. Der Junge gehört zu diesem Leben. Er kann nichts dafür, dass sie schwach ist und ihrer Sucht nachgibt. Aber sie ist erwachsen. Sie sollte wissen, was sie ihm antut."

„Wow", sagt er nach einer kurzen Pause. „Das war definitiv ein Gefühlsausbruch."

_Hoffentlich hast du deine kleine sadistische Freude daran gehabt._

Ich bringe es nicht über mich, Verständnis für Mrs. O'Donell zu zeigen, oder für jeden anderen, der mutwillig so viel aufs Spiel setzt, bis die Dinge außer Kontrolle geraten.

Vielleicht macht mich das zu einem schlechteren Arzt.

Vielleicht sollte ich anfangen, diese Menschen als nichts anderes zu sehen als ein Organismus, der aus den Fugen geraten ist – so, wie House es tut -, und dann mein Bestes tun, damit sie weiter funktionieren können.

Es spielt keine Rolle, ob sie danach weiter machen oder geläutert die Klinik verlassen.

Es sollte keine Rolle spielen.

Aber ich merke, dass es mir nicht egal ist.

**oOo**

Er testet meine Grenzen, als er mich am nächsten Tag bittet, ihm ein Rezept für seine Tabletten auszuschreiben.

Ohne Zögern greife ich in meinen Kittel, hole den kleinen Block heraus und frage ihn, wie viel.

„Sie unterstützen einen Suchtkranken", sagt er spitz, während er das Blatt Papier über den Schreibtisch hinweg entgegen nimmt.

„Ich will nicht, dass Sie mir das Leben zur Hölle machen, nur weil Sie Schmerzen haben."

„Haben Sie das bei Ihrer Mutter genau so gemacht?"

„Genau so", bestätige ich stoisch und frage mich, wie viel er inzwischen weiß.

Das Papier tanzt zwischen seinen Fingern. „Es war Ihre Mom, stimmt's? Diejenige, die Ihnen Ihre Jugend versaut hat und die Sie in jedem Suchtkranken sehen. Deswegen hassen Sie es. Deswegen geraten Sie außer Rand und Band, wenn Sie einen Fettwanst oder eine Schnapsdrossel sehen. Am Ende haben Sie sie gehasst für Ihre Abhängigkeit. Das ist nur menschlich, Chase. Aber lassen Sie es nicht an meinen Patienten aus."

Sein süffisanter Ton bringt mich innerlich zum Kochen, aber ich behalte die Nerven.

Ich zucke die Achseln und gehe.


	4. Kantate

In den nächsten Tagen bin ich damit beschäftigt, ihm auszuweichen, obwohl das ziemlich aussichtslos ist.

Er besitzt eine unbändige Neugier für das Privatleben anderer; vielleicht, weil er selber keines hat.

„Hat Ihre Mom Sie geschlagen?"

„Wie fänden Sie es, wenn ich Sie nach Ihrer Kindheit fragen würde?"

„Meine Mom hat mich ohne Vorbehalte geliebt. Sie ruft mich immer noch jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten und zu meinem Geburtstag an. Wir Einzelkinder sind da begünstigt."

Ich schiebe ihm das CT-Bild über den Tisch zu. „Könnte eine Infektion sein. Möglicherweise Meningitis. Eine Lumbalpunktion kann das abklären."

„Hat es davor oder danach angefangen? Hat Ihr Dad sie verlassen, weil sie getrunken hat, oder hat sie angefangen zu trinken, weil er auf fremden Weiden gegrast hat?"

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihn nicht einfach auflaufen lasse.

Es geht ihn nichts an, aber in seiner bodenlosen Neugier liegt etwas, was mehr als das zu sein scheint.

Interesse, vielleicht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass mich je jemand nach dem Grund gefragt hat. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe nicht einmal mir selbst die Frage gestellt.

Wäre er nicht gegangen-…

Wäre er öfter zuhause gewesen-…

Hätte er uns geliebt, wäre er geblieben.

In meiner Vorstellung ist er schuld daran.

Er hat uns alleine gelassen, und wegen ihm wird es immer schlimmer mit ihr.

Er hat uns beide im Stich gelassen.

Und mir wird klar, dass es schon immer so gewesen ist und es vielleicht nicht nur an ihm lag. Ich erinnere mich, dass sie zu viel trinkt auf Parties und auf Empfängen und dass er sie spät abends nach oben gebracht hat und ein Schild für die Putzfrau an den Türknauf hängt, damit sie ihren Rausch ausschlafen kann.

Ich erinnere mich an die mahnenden Worte meiner Erzieherin, wenn meine Spiele zu laut sind.

Freunde darf ich keine nach hause bringen. Ich habe sowieso keine, die ich einladen kann.

Schon bevor es mir wirklich bewusst wird, hängt ein Makel über mir, nämlich der des bemitleidenswerten Alkoholikerkindes.

Meine Klassenkameraden wissen es eher als ich selber.

„Hatten Sie imaginäre Freunde?" bohrt House weiter nach, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. Unheimlich.

„Ich konnte mich kaum vor ihnen retten", erwidere ich ruhig und gleiche die Daten und die Symptome auf der weißen Tafel ab. „Eine Meningitis würde das intermittierende Fieber erklären."

Er sagt nichts mehr, aber sein Blick übernimmt die Arbeit seiner Zunge. _Wir sind noch nicht fertig_, sagen die eisig blauen Augen.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich bedroht oder geschmeichelt fühlen soll.

Im Lauf des Tages hetze ich von Krankenzimmer zum Labor und zurück ins Büro, nur um mit einer neuen Aufgabe betraut zu werden. Die Meningitis erweist sich als Fehlschlag, dafür testen wir jetzt auf MS.

Irgendwann kurz vor Feierabend bemerke ich einen Teller mit einem Sandwich auf meinem Platz im Konferenzraum. Ein Reuben's. Ich mag kein Sauerkraut, aber ich habe tatsächlich Hunger.

House sitzt in seinem Büro und sieht fern. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, findet er die Handlung langweilig, oder er ist nicht bei der Sache.

Ich habe den Mund voll, als er das Gerät abschaltet und durch die offene Glastür kommt.

Flucht vorerst unmöglich.

„Was haben Sie dagegen getan?"

Ich ahne, was er meint, weigere mich aber, es zu verstehen. Kauend und schluckend würge ich den Bissen herunter. „Eine zweite Punktion durchgeführt für eine intrathekale Antikörpersynthese. Außerdem eine Vitamin B12-Abgleich wegen der Möglichkeit einer funikulären Myelose und ein TPHA."

„Sie waren bereit, Ihr Leben der Keuschheit und dem Gebet zu weihen", mutmaßt er, als hätte er mich gar nicht gehört. „Entweder Sie haben sich nach einem langweiligen Leben hinter Kirchenmauern gesehnt, oder Sie hatten zu viele Schuldgefühle, die Sie Gott überlassen wollten. Gerufen waren Sie offenbar nicht, sonst hätten Sie nicht nach ein paar Monaten das Handtuch geworfen. Was haben Sie falsch gemacht, dass Sie dafür zum Priester werden wollten?"

Es ärgert mich plötzlich, dass es so einfach für ihn zu sein scheint.

Die Kirche war keine Form von Selbstkasteiung.

Es war der einzige Anker, den ich hatte, aber wenn ich ihm das sage, wird er mir von pädophilen Priestern und lüsternen Ordensfrauen erzählen.

Als Kind habe ich gebetet. Als Kind habe ich an einen liebenden Vater im Himmel geglaubt, der sich meiner Nöte und Sorgen annimmt.

Wunder werden einem nicht geschenkt, wenn man darum bittet, aber Kraft und Wille.

Ich habe keine Wunder erlebt und keine göttlichen Eingebungen gehabt, aber ich war mir immer sicher, dass mir das Gebet Kraft geben konnte, weiter zu machen.

Nicht aufzugeben.

Nachdem meine Mutter gestorben war, schien es mir richtig, diese Kraft zurück zu geben.

Vielleicht habe ich nach einem sicheren Platz gesucht. Nach einem göttlichen Vater, der mich nicht fallen lassen würde, wenn ich regelmäßig und ausdauernd in Kontakt mit ihm blieb.

Gottes Liebe ist unendlich, sagt Pater Gabriel. Gott wird immer da sein, selbst wenn du dich abwendest. Gott ist unser aller Hirte.

Und ich wollte mich nicht abwenden, wollte Gott nicht enttäuschen.

Nicht Er ist es gewesen, der mich von sich gestoßen hat.

Es war nicht Gott, der mich zweifeln hat lassen, und es ist nicht Seine Schuld, dass ich im zweiten Semester ein ernstes, mitunter hitziges Gespräch mit meinem Mentor führe, das zu meinem Ausschluss führt. Er zweifelt an meiner Hingabe. Er zweifelt daran, dass ich berufen bin, so wie House es erkannt hat.

Es ist das, worin ich scheitere. Gott will mich nicht haben, wenn ich nicht für dieses Amt brenne, und Pater Gabriel erkennt mein Mittelmaß.

Ich bin nicht brennend.

Ich bin höchstens glimmend, flackernd in einem eisigen Windhauch, jederzeit in Gefahr, gelöscht zu werden.

Wenn dies nicht dein Weg ist, Robert, wird Gott dir einen anderen zeigen, sagt Pater Gabriel.

Mein Verstand sagt, dass er recht hat, doch mein Herz wird kalt. Ich kann nicht begreifen, warum Gott mir die einzige Sicherheit nimmt, die ich habe.

Erst später während des Studiums beginne ich, es zu verstehen, aber es bleibt eine Wehmut und eine Sehnsucht nach dem, was ich dort im Seminar erfahren habe: Akzeptanz, emotionale Wärme, Verständnis. Die katholische Kirche bemüht sich, seine Schafe zu sammeln, und sie verspricht dafür Gottes bedingungslose Liebe. Doch sie verlangt etwas zurück, und ich kann es ihr nicht geben. Ich bin zu leer, um wie nach der Schrift in Fülle zu leben und zu geben, und darum scheitere ich.

Wieder einmal.

Es scheint, als sei ich als Sohn – weltlich oder göttlich - vollkommen ungenügend.

Ich fühle mich auch als Arzt nicht berufen, doch ich erfülle meine Aufgaben leichter. Weil sie keine Liebe und keine Hingabe verlangen.

Nur Rationalität, Kombinationsvermögen, das große Latinum und Feinmechanik.

Man muss nicht mit dem Herzen involviert sein, um ein guter Arzt zu sein. Für einen Priester dagegen ist es unabdingbar.

„Ich habe den Test nicht bestanden", gebe ich schließlich zu, und es wird das Äußerste sein, das ich ihm dazu sagen werde.

„Zumindest Ihr irdischer Vater wird nicht unglücklich darüber gewesen sein."

„Ich habe mich für ein Medizinstudium entschieden, weil ich Arzt werden wollte."

„Eine Entscheidung, in der Sie genau so lauwarm waren wie mit Ihrem Priesterwunsch. Sie hätten Ingenieur bei der NASA werden sollen. Oder Bademeister."

Ich habe mir nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht.

Ich gehe mit der Flut, treibe mit den Wellen, und es ist mir egal, wohin es mich trägt.

Eines ist wie das andere.

Keine gute Voraussetzung, um bei House lange zu überleben.

**oOo**

Dr. Cuddy zwingt ihm ein paar Vorstellungsgespräche auf, und obwohl mir bewusst ist, dass die Abteilung für gewöhnlich aus mindestens drei Kollegen besteht, befürchte ich Schlimmes. Nach unserem letzten Gespräch quält mich ein ungutes Gefühl. Lauwarm hat er mich genannt. Besessen, wie er selbst von seinem Beruf ist, wird er das nicht tolerieren können.

Die Idee, er könnte mich ersetzen, lässt mich nachts kaum mehr schlafen.

Alle Bewerber kommen mit hohen Erwartungen ins Büro; der Job unter House ist heiß begehrt und macht sich gut in jedem Lebenslauf, egal, was man über House denken mag. Als Arzt hat er einen ausgezeichneten Ruf.

Ich mache mich unentbehrlich, koche dreimal am Tag frischen Kaffee, besorge Sandwiches aus der Cafeteria, übernehme sämtliche Aufgaben mit buchstäblich schwanzwedelnder Ergebenheit.

Ich gehe sogar so weit, ihm Komplimente zu machen, obwohl ich weiß, dass er darauf nicht hereinfallen wird.

Ich will diesen Job behalten. Er ist alles, was ich habe. Es ist das, worin meine Begabung liegt, und auch wenn ich keine Erfüllung in meiner Arbeit finde, so ist doch nicht ausgeschlossen, dass ich es eines Tages lernen könnte.

Es gibt keine Alternativen.

Eine schmachvolle Rückkehr nach Australien hängt wie ein Damoklesschwert über mir, während die Kandidaten kommen und gehen.

Es sind viele darunter, die selbstsicher auftreten und auf seine versteckten Bösartigkeiten gekonnt kontern; manchmal höre ich ihn in sich hineinlachen, wenn er durch das Zimmer geht, um sich einen Kaffee oder einen Hershey-Riegel zu holen, die ich auf einem Teller direkt neben der Kaffeemaschine aufgestapelt habe. Wenn ich die Mittel dazu hätte, würde ich sie durch eine Espressomaschine ersetzen.

Kurz vor Feierabend werde ich Zeuge einer Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und Wilson. Die beiden sind mehr als Kollegen, wie ich mittlerweile herausgefunden habe, und sein Besuch in House' Büro beinahe obligatorisch. Er ist bereits in Zivilkleidung und trägt seinen Aktenkoffer unter dem Arm.

„Hattest du Spaß beim Erniedrigen deiner potentiellen Mitarbeiter?"

„Keine Chance", erwidert er und deutet auf den Stapel Akten, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch liegt. „Clevere ehrgeizige Menschen, die auf jede Frage eine Antwort haben. Wo liegt der Spaß darin?"

„Solange sie professionell kompetent sind, schadet es nicht, wenn sie dich ein wenig ausbremsen."

House nimmt mehrere Ordner auf und wirft sie ihm zu. „Drei dieser Spaßbremsen sind nicht ganz so langweilig wie der Rest."

„Wie macht sich dein neuer Laufbursche?" fragt Wilson beim Durchblättern.

Offenbar ahnt er nicht, dass ich nebenan sitze.

Ich spitze ein wenig die Ohren und stecke die Nase tiefer in ein aufs Geratewohl aufgeschlagenes Buch.

„Kein Alleinunterhalter, aber ausbaufähig."

„Wenn es ein Fehler war, ihn einzustellen, solltest du mit ihm darüber reden", meint Wilson. „Die Probezeit läuft diesen Monat aus."

„Nur, weil er als angehender Priester gescheitert ist, muss er es nicht auch als Arzt tun."

„Du sagtest, er wäre nicht besessen genug für diesen Job. Ohne Ehrgeiz wird er es nicht weit bringen bei dir. Du brauchst das. Du brauchst Leute wie Jenkins um dich herum. Leute, die dich intellektuell herausfordern. Irgendwann wird er dich langweilen. Oder er wird heulend zurück nach Oz flüchten."

„Was mich langweilt, sind perfekte Zeugnisse." Er lässt seinen Stock zwischen seinen Fingern kreisen. „Cuddy hat gute Vorarbeit geleistet. Es ist kein einziger Versager dabei."

Wilson pfeift anerkennend durch die Zähne und hebt ein Foto ins Licht. „Sie ist heiß."

„Chase hat den hübscheren Mund."

„Er könnte einen Job in der Chirurgie bekommen, wenn Cuddy ein paar Fäden zieht. Du würdest ihn nicht rausschmeißen und er wäre aus deiner Reichweite. Bist du dir eigentlich über das Pensum bewusst, das er zu bewältigen hat? In spätestens einer Woche kommt er zum Dienst gekrochen. Wenn überhaupt."

„Nebenbei schafft er es, mir Kaffee und Schokoriegel zu bringen. Ich warte darauf, dass er mir zwischen zwei Klinikstunden die Schuhe poliert."

„Womit wir beim Thema wären. Ich habe ihn heute in der Ambulanz gesehen. Du lässt ihn neben der ganzen Plackerei deinen Klinikdienst abarbeiten."

„Er kommt aus reichem Haus. Es wird Zeit, dass er die Härte des Lebens kennen lernt."

„Dann ist er bei dir sicherlich gut aufgehoben." Wilson seufzt und reicht ihm die Akten zurück. „Nimm alle drei. Und überleg dir, was du mit Chase machst, bevor er unter deiner Knute zusammenbricht. Überlastete Ärzte sind anfällig für Fehler. Besonders Ärzte mit wenig praktischer Erfahrung."

Meine Ohren glühen, als ich es so übersetze, wie es gemeint ist.

Ärzte, die keine Erfüllung in ihrem Job finden.

Ärzte, die sich nicht wie besessen auf einen Fall stürzen.

Ärzte, die mit dem Schlagen der Uhr Feierabend machen.

Ärzte wie mich.

Ich bleibe sitzen, bis Wilson endlich geht, und ich weiß, dass House weiß, dass ich zugehört habe.

Es macht die Sache nicht angenehmer.

**oOo**

Ich will den Job behalten, und ich weiß selbst nicht genau, warum. Es gibt andere Stellen in den Staaten. Andere Möglichkeiten.

Vielleicht habe ich keinen Funken Ehrgeiz in mir, aber ich weiß, wie man überlebt.

Ich weiß, wie man mit Ablehnung und Misserfolgen umgeht.

Nicht, dass es dadurch einfacher wird.

Die Vorstellung, entlassen zu werden, wäre weniger schrecklich, wenn ich nicht so fest daran glauben wollte, dass es richtig gewesen ist. Ich habe diesen Job nicht zufällig bekommen.

Ob es ein höherer Wille war oder einfach nur großes Glück, kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich brauche das.

Es ist nicht nur der Job.

Es ist dieser Mann, unter dem ich arbeite.

Er ist arrogant, grob, unhöflich, verbindlich.

Er ist ganz anders als mein Vater, und vielleicht ist es das, was mich im ersten Augenblick anzieht.

Mein Vater ist immer rational, immer abgeklärt, immer der Überlegene.

House ist irrational, leidenschaftlich, ein Kämpfer.

Er ist sein genaues Gegenteil.

Wo mein Vater mir seinen Willen so lange erklärt hat, bis mir keine Gegenargumente mehr einfallen wollen, fordert House sie heraus. Er will diese Konfrontation.

Und sie tut mir gut, weil ich – sehr vorsichtig, zugegeben - lerne, meine eigenen Gedanken zu formulieren.

Manchmal ist er frustriert. Es gibt Momente, in denen er mich aufstachelt, mich kaum zu Wort kommen lässt und eine Reaktion verlangt, bis ich nicht mehr weiß, ob ich lachen oder aufstehen und mich im Herrenklo einschließen will.

Aber die meiste Zeit will ich nur von ihm lernen.

Ich glaube, das ist sein Verdienst, und ich will das nicht verlieren, was er in mir hervorholen kann.

Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass so viel Wissen in mir steckt.

Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ich wirklich und wahrhaftig damit arbeiten kann.

Es überrascht mich selbst, und ich weiß genau, dass ich dasselbe nicht unter einem anderen Chef haben werde.

Auch wenn ich dafür in Kauf nehmen muss, dass er mich Skippy und Idiot nennt.

Es gibt Schlimmeres.


	5. Memento mori

Mr. Wallace liegt im Sterben, und er weiß es.

Seit Tagen rätselt House an der Diagnose, und es besteht ernsthaft Gefahr, dass er sie erst bei der Autopsie bekommen wird – wenn überhaupt.

Es kränkt ihn, als Mr. Wallace ihn während der Visite bittet, ein Ende zu machen.

„Bevor wir wissen, was Sie umbringt? Sie scherzen."

Mr. Wallace ist nicht gerade in der Verfassung, um Witze zu reißen. Er schaut bittend zu mir herüber, und ich wende den Blick ab.

Leid ist schwer zu ertragen, und einem Menschen beim Sterben zusehen zu müssen, ist etwas, an das ich mich nie gewöhnen werde.

Keiner tut das.

„Wir könnten es ihm leichter machen", sage ich vorsichtig, während ich neben House durch die Gänge eile.

Trotz seiner Behinderung ist es erstaunlich schwer, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Er könnte es uns leichter machen, indem er uns nicht Fakten vorenthält."

„Wir haben eine lückenlose Anamnese. Alle Tests waren inkonklusiv. Manchmal sterben Patienten einfach."

„An gebrochenen Herzen oder Mangel an Lebenswillen, wollen Sie sagen. Dafür ist ein Psychiater zuständig, nicht ich. Und der Mann ist weder verheiratet noch chronisch depressiv."

Ich blättere im Gehen durch die Akte. „Seine Frau ist vor vier Jahren gestorben. Er hat regelmäßige soziale Kontakte. Die Kirchengemeinde, wöchentliche Treffen in einem Eisenbahnclub. Er geht tanzen. Passionierter Reiter."

„Was er vor Jahren aufgegeben hat."

„Seine Enkeltochter reitet", sage ich. „Er hat ihr ein Pferd gekauft."

House bleibt stehen. „Was für eines?"

„Keine Ahnung. Eines mit vier Beinen und einem Kopf, schätze ich." Ich lasse die Akte sinken, alarmiert von seinem Blick, der irgendwie abwesend zugleich wirkt und durch mich hindurch geht. „Ist es wichtig?"

Mr. Wallace leidet an Melioidose. Eigentlich eine Tierseuche, die er sich von dem importierten Rassepferd geholt hat, das er seiner Enkelin geschenkt hat. Die Krankheit ist zu weit fortgeschritten, um sie erfolgreich zu therapieren, aber wenigstens hat House seine Lösung.

Er bleibt lange an diesem Abend.

Ich sehe ihn im Büro sitzen und mit seinem Ball spielen, den er immer wieder gegen die Wand wirft.

Wie Steve McQueen in dem Film _Papillon_.

Gegen zehn verlässt er sein Büro, und ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl, als ich ihm folge, doch er schickt mich nicht weg, als wir Mr. Wallace' Krankenzimmer erreichen.

Ich bleibe an der Tür stehen, während House sich zu dem alten Mann ans Bett setzt. Seine Atemgeräusche klingen, als würde er an Land ertrinken, und wahrscheinlich tut er genau das.

Mit einem Blick weist House mich darauf hin, die Blenden zu schließen.

„Es wird nicht besser werden", sagt er zu Mr. Wallace. Seine Stimme klingt ein wenig heiser und, das ist sehr ungewohnt, beinahe freundlich.

Mr. Wallace kann nicht mehr sprechen, weil es zu mühevoll für ihn ist, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass er ihn wortlos um etwas bittet, das mir eine Gänsehaut verursacht.

Darum ist er hier.

Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich Zeuge von etwas werden will, das nicht in seiner Hand liegen dürfte, doch zugleich bin ich auf grausige Weise fasziniert davon.

Stumm öffnet House den mit einem Code versehenen Morphinregler, und Wallace schließt mit einem Seufzen die Augen, und seine Hand sucht nach House' linker Hand und drückt sie fest. Als würde er in seinem letzten Moment nach etwas suchen, das ihm versichert, dass er nicht allein ist. Seine rissigen Lippen formen einen stummen Dank, und mir wird schlagartig bewusst, welche Erlösung es für ihn bedeutet, einfach einschlafen zu dürfen.

Keinen Schmerz mehr zu leiden.

Ich frage mich, ob Wallace an ein Leben nach dem Tod glaubt, oder ob er einfach nur müde ist und es enden lassen will.

Nicht der Hippokratische Eid schießt durch mein Gehirn, sondern die Gesetze in der Schrift.

_Du sollst nicht töten._

Selbst, wenn Wallace es so will, muss House diesen Schritt mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren – und ich mit meinem, weil ich zuschaue und es nicht verhindern kann.

„House…" Meine Stimme klingt unsicher, kläglich – ein schwacher Versuch, an die Ethik zu appellieren, die ihm nichts zu bedeuten scheint.

„Verschwinden Sie", sagt er rauh. „Gehen Sie, wenn Ihr katholisches Schuldgefühl sich meldet."

Manchmal sind Ärzte machtlos.

Manchmal sind Krankheiten stärker und die Medizin, so weit fortgeschritten sie auch sein mag, kann sie nur noch helfen, Schmerz erträglich zu machen.

Mr. Wallace ist über den Punkt hinaus, und es bleibt nur die Frage, ob er qualvoll erstickt oder friedlich einschläft.

Es ist keine Sache, über die man in den Lehrsälen diskutiert oder über die man sich überhaupt viele Gedanken macht; doch wenn Leid verhindern bedeutet, ein Leben zu beenden, führt das zu einer Gewissensfrage, und ich merke, dass ich nicht bereit bin, mich damit auseinander zu setzen.

Wäre ich der behandelnde Arzt, könnte ich dann so handeln, wie House es jetzt tut?

Vermutlich würde ich nach hause gehen und versuchen, nicht mehr an Mr. Wallace zu denken.

Alle Verantwortung von mir abschütteln.

Den Kopf in den Sand stecken.

Dem Patienten würde es nicht helfen, aber ich selbst befände mich nicht in der Grauzone zwischen Anteilnahme und Gesetzlosigkeit.

Mehr kann ich nicht tun, würde ich mir sagen. Es ist nicht meine Sache, ob jemand lebt oder stirbt.

Dann wird mir klar, dass es nicht allein das Rätsel ist.

Er hat seine Diagnose, und es gibt nichts mehr, was ihn an diesem Patienten interessieren könnte.

Und trotzdem ist der Fall nicht für ihn erledigt.

Es ist nicht nur Neugierde, die ihn antreibt. Sie ist sein Motor, aber in diesem Moment entdecke ich auch etwas sehr Menschliches in ihm, das mich verblüfft.

Er scheut sich nicht davor, Entscheidungen zu treffen, die nicht in seine Pflichten als Arzt fallen.

Das Leid dieses einen Patienten beschäftigt ihn.

So sehr, dass er diesen Schritt tun kann, der nur noch Mr. Wallace Nutzen bringt.

Nicht House. Es befriedigt weder seine Neugier, noch hat er irgendeinen Vorteil davon. Im Gegenteil.

Was er tut, ist geradezu gefährlich leichtsinnig, denn ich könnte ihn melden.

Einen Moment lasse ich mir das durch den Kopf gehen. Ein Druckmittel gegen einen Vorgesetzten in der Hand zu haben, nur für alle Fälle, ist sicherlich kein Nachteil.

Aber warum sollte er mir zuspielen? Das ergibt keinen Sinn.

Aber was macht hier überhaupt noch Sinn?

Wenn ich gehe, wird er mir das als Feigheit auslegen oder Schwäche?

Meine Taktik, mich unentbehrlich zu machen, geht jedenfalls nicht auf, und mir kommt der Gedanke, ob das hier eine Art Test ist.

Ob das die Messlatte ist, die House anlegt.

Es überrascht mich, dass er mich überhaupt mit in das Zimmer gelassen hat, und jetzt wird mir klar, dass er meine Loyalität testet.

Ich habe zwei Möglichkeiten. Ich kann ihn bei Cuddy verpetzen (die ihn womöglich mit einem Klaps auf die Finger davonkommen lässt) und im Gegenzug meinen Job verlieren.

Oder ich kann hier stehen und Zeuge einer strafbaren Tat werden, ohne weiter darüber zu reden.

Die Wahl fällt mir plötzlich nicht mehr so schwer.

Irgendwie weiß ich, dass er es tatsächlich tun wird, und ich muss vor mir zugeben, dass ich denselben Gedanken hatte und er mir nicht einmal so undenkbar vorkam, solange er hypothetisch gewesen ist. Jetzt erfasst mich doch so etwas wie Entsetzen.

Eigentlich nicht Entsetzen. Eher Angst. Panik.

Wenn etwas davon herauskommt, verliere ich meine Approbation.

Meine Kehle wird eng, als ich das leise Piepsen des Geräts höre, das anzeigt, dass er die Dosis weiter hinauf fährt.

Meine Handflächen sind feucht, und kalter Schweiß läuft mir den Rücken hinunter.

Ist das nun Mord oder Gnade?

Muss ich mir überhaupt ein Urteil darüber bilden?

Es ist einfacher, nicht darüber nachzudenken.

Das Leben weicht aus Mr. Wallace wie ein Hauch.

Er macht zwei hörbare Atemzüge, bevor seine Hand schlaff wird und House' linke Hand wieder frei gibt.

Seine Gesichtszüge entspannen sich, und ich bilde mir beinahe ein, dass er lächelt, doch das ist vermutlich Wunschdenken.

Ich will nicht hinsehen, während er stirbt. Und ich wünsche mir, es würde schneller gehen, weil ich Angst vor dem Auftauchen der Nachtschwester habe.

House blickt auf die Uhr, dann erhebt er sich und fasst mich beim Vorbeigehen etwas grob an der Schulter, und ich merke, dass ich mich kaum rühren kann wegen dem, was ich gerade miterlebt habe.

Beinahe erlöst folge ich ihm aus dem Zimmer, kann mir aber einen kurzen Blick zurück nicht verkneifen, als wir auf den Gang treten.

Ganz am Ende des Flurs entdecke ich einen Arzt im weißen Kittel, der rasch um die Ecke verschwindet, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Dr. Wilson gewesen ist.

House sagt kein Wort mehr, und ich packe wie in Trance meine Sachen zusammen.

Mir ist ein wenig übel, und ich fühle mich wacklig auf den Beinen.

Als ich einen letzten Blick durch die Glaswand ins Büro werfe, sitzt er wieder da und spielt mit dem Ball.

Hand. Aufsetzer. Wand. Hand.

Präzise wie ein Uhrwerk.

Ich frage mich, ob er eine schlaflose Nacht vor sich hat.

Meine wird es garantiert sein.

**oOo**

Offenbar habe ich die Prüfung bestanden, denn weitere Bewerber bleiben aus, und es wird auch niemand eingestellt.

House kommentiert nicht meine dunkel umrandeten Augen am Tag nach Mr. Wallace' Tod, und ich hüte mich, davon anzufangen.

Es ist seltsam, weshalb ich seine Entscheidung nicht anzweifle.

Darüber nachdenken möchte ich allerdings auch nicht.

Ich bin froh, die Angelegenheit stillschweigend _ad acta_ legen zu können, und bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass House nichts anderes von seinen Untergebenen erwartet.

Ganz abgeschlossen ist die Sache noch nicht, denn als ich in der Cafeteria zwei Becher Cappuccino, einen Energy Drink und ein Reuben's für House bestelle, steht Dr. Wilson in der Warteschlange neben mir und fragt mich, ob ich einen Augenblick für ihn hätte.

Wir setzen uns in eine der Nischenplätze an der Wand, und Wilson beugt sich über die Tischplatte, als wollte er verhindern, dass wir unfreiwillige Lauscher haben.

„Henry ist gestern Nacht gestorben."

Er nennt ihn beim Vornamen. Für House ist Mr. Wallace ‚die Melioidose'.

„Ich weiß."

„Der Mann hatte nur noch ein paar Stunden unerträglicher Qual vor sich. Was House getan hat, mag sich nicht mit dem Hippokratischen Eid vereinbaren, aber er hat es nicht leichtfertig getan. Glauben Sie mir, wenn jemand weiß, was Schmerzen sind, ist er es."

Ich habe schon bemerkt, wann die Medikamente nicht mehr ausreichen; wenn er seinen Oberschenkel unter der Tischplatte reibt, um den reißenden Schmerz zu besänftigen, der nicht nachlassen will, und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er dann durch seine eigene Hölle geht.

Ich frage mich, ob die Schmerzen manchmal so stark sind, dass ihn Todessehnsüchte überkommen. Der Muskeltod hat ihn zum Krüppel gemacht.

Es wird nie mehr anders sein.

Es gibt keine Aussicht auf eine Heilung oder zumindest einer Verbesserung.

Er wird die nächsten vierzig oder fünfzig Jahre damit leben müssen.

Falls der Medikamentenkonsum ihn nicht vorher umbringt.

„Sie müssen mir das nicht erklären."

Er tut es trotzdem. „Sie sind jung und noch idealistisch. Den Kopf voller Formeln und Regeln. Jedem von uns ging das so, nachdem wir frisch von der Uni kamen. Jeder von uns wollte die Welt retten. Einen besseren Ort aus ihr machen. In ein paar Jahren werden Sie genügend Erfahrung haben, um zu wissen, wie machtlos wir oft sind. Wenn es gar keinen anderen Weg mehr gibt, müssen wir den Lauf der Natur akzeptieren. Es gibt Kollegen, die nach einem diagnostizierten Fall wie Henry nach hause zu ihrer Familie fahren, ein nettes Abendessen haben und ruhig zu Bett gehen, während ihr Patient hilflos auf den Tod wartet. Und es gibt Ärzte, die etwas gegen das Leid unternehmen. Sie wählen nicht immer die richtigen Mittel, aber sie tun sie aus Überzeugung. Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?"

Seine braunen Augen blicken besorgt und fast ein wenig traurig.

Dr. Wilson ist Leiter der Onkologie.

Ich frage mich, wie viele seiner Patienten hoffnungslos krank sind.

Und ob Dr. Wilson eine Familie hat, die zuhause mit dem Abendessen auf ihn wartet.

Selbst, wenn es so wäre, bin ich mir sicher, dass er einer von denen ist, die etwas gegen das Leid unternehmen würden.

Der Cappuccino ist kalt, als ich zurück ins Büro komme.

„Nicht mal zum Kaffee holen taugen Sie", knurrt House. „Das nächste Mal verlegen Sie Ihren Flirt mit der Kassiererin auf Ihren Feierabend."

Dr. Cuddy kommt herein und übergibt House eine Akte zum Gegenzeichnen.

„Das ging schnell", bemerkt sie, als sie die Unterlagen zurück nimmt, und mustert House scharf. „Ihre Prognose war, dass er qualvoll ersticken würde. In den nächsten Tagen."

„Dr. Chase hat einen guten Draht zum lieben Gott", entgegnet House unbeeindruckt. „Er hat gestern eine zusätzliche Gebetsrunde eingelegt, damit der Patient rasch ins Land seiner Väter eingehen kann. Sie wissen schon, da, wo Milch und Honig fließt."

„Das ist Kanaan", sage ich automatisch, und beide werfen mir einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Sie haben ihm nicht zufällig eine Abkürzung nach Kanaan gezeigt?" fragt Cuddy spitz.

„Es gab nichts mehr, was wir tun konnten." Ich lüge, ohne rot zu werden.

Erstaunlich.

Sie wirft einen skeptischen Blick auf House. „Ich beginne, zu verstehen, warum Sie niemanden anheuern wollen. Dr. Chase scheint ein eifriger Schüler zu sein. Jemand mit einer anderen Einstellung würde Sie beide nur stören."

Damit rauscht sie davon.

Vermutlich hat sie es nicht als Kompliment gemeint, doch ich beschließe, stolz darauf zu sein.

Ein Idealist bin ich schließlich nie gewesen.


	6. Pater Noster

Hin und wieder kann House überraschend guter Laune sein. Ich vermute a) ein relativ schmerzfreier Tag, b) eine Nacht mit bezahltem Sex, oder c) ein gewinnbringender Pokerabend.

Wenn er in der entsprechenden Stimmung ist, macht er mich zu seinem Komplizen in Sachen Kliniktratsch. Offenbar hat er seine Augen und Ohren überall. Sein bevorzugtes Opfer ist Dr. Wilson, über den er die erstaunlichsten Dinge weiß.

„Ehe Nummer drei geht gerade in die Brüche", sagt er. „Ich gebe den beiden vier Monate, höchstens."

Er sieht zu jung aus, um bereits dreimal geheiratet zu haben.

„Wilson ist eine alte Seele", erwidert House auf meine Bemerkung. „Hüten Sie sich vor Menschen, die auf der Highschool heiraten. Es steckt fast immer ein Komplex dahinter."

„Oder die große Liebe?" schlage ich vor.

House schnaubt abfällig. „Verbirgt sich etwa ein heimlicher Romantiker in Ihnen?"

„Ein Freund von mir hat seine Frau im Kindergarten kennen gelernt. Sie haben zwei Kinder, einen Hund und ein Haus mit Pool und drei Schlafzimmern."

„Der Traum jeden Aussies", spottet er. „Nach einem Holden und einem eigenen Rasenmäher. Übrigens, Sie haben Freunde?"

„Ich habe die imaginären ausgetauscht, als ich sechzehn wurde."

„Als Sie beschlossen, Sex zu haben", übersetzt House. „Guter Punkt."

Ich frage mich, ob er jemals verliebt gewesen ist.

Und wundere mich, warum mir der Gedanke überhaupt kommt. Er ist vermutlich immer schon so gewesen wie jetzt. Es gibt keinen Anlass, sich von Grund auf zu ändern nach einer partiellen Oberschenkelamputation.

Während meines ersten Assistenzjahrs habe ich Menschen kennen gelernt, die plötzlich im Rollstuhl saßen, denen Gliedmaßen nach Unfällen abgenommen wurden, die mit unerfreulichen Prognosen weiterleben mussten.

Keiner von ihnen hat sich danach hinter ätzendem Sarkasmus verschanzt.

Menschen verändern sich nicht zwangsläufig, nur weil das Schicksal ihnen übel mitspielt.

Er trägt keinen Ring. Er bezahlt für Sex. Und er bleibt oft lange in der Klinik. Es gibt wohl niemanden, der auf ihn wartet.

Um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann mir keine Frau vorstellen, die es mit jemandem wie House aushalten könnte.

Zwischen ihm und Dr. Cuddy entdecke ich eine merkwürdige gegenseitige Anziehungskraft, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, was das bedeutet.

Auch Cuddy trägt keinen Ring. Dafür trägt sie wirklich atemberaubende Kostüme.

Ich kann verstehen, dass House ihr dafür bei jeder Gelegenheit zweideutig eindeutige Komplimente macht, doch sie scheint es nicht zu stören.

Im Gegenteil.

„Sie ist heiß", bemerke ich betont nebensächlich, nachdem sie wieder einmal hereingestürmt ist, um House die Leviten zu lesen. Einer der Patienten droht ihm mit einer Anzeige wegen unziemlichen Verhaltens. Soweit ich es mitbekommen habe, handelt es sich um eine zu gründlich durchgeführte Prostatauntersuchung.

„Sie sollten Angst vor ihr haben", entgegnet House. „Diese Frau hat Feuer im Hintern."

„So wie Ihr Patient."

„Oh, Sie Schlingel."

Ich verstecke mein Grinsen hinter der Kaffeetasse.

In Momenten wie diesem habe ich fast das Gefühl, so etwas wie Anerkennung zu hören.

Es gefällt mir, wenn er solche Dinge sagt. Wenn er in Stimmung ist, kann er beinahe nett sein.

**oOo**

Ich bin drei Monate in New Jersey, und meine Probezeit ist abgelaufen, als mein Vater die monatlichen Überweisungen wieder aufnimmt.

Ich sehe davon ab, mich deswegen bei ihm zu melden.

Während meines Studiums hat er gezahlt, weil ich seinen Willen erfüllt habe und Arzt werden wollte; jetzt beruhigt er damit sein schlechtes Gewissen.

Es ist keine geringe Summe. Genug, um einen Lebensstil zu führen, der ein wenig über meinen Status als Fellow hinaus geht.

Ich schaue mir ein paar Eigentumswohnungen an und kaufe mir pünktlich zu Weihnachten einen Ford.

Es ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an mich, und ich fühle mich lächerlich erwachsen, als ich damit zur Arbeit fahre. Bus fahren gehört ab jetzt der Vergangenheit an.

Ich beginne mich in Amerika zuhause zu fühlen. Im Januar werde ich eine eigene Wohnung haben. Die Finanzierung ist günstig, die Raten moderat, und ich rechne aus, dass ich sie mit Hilfe der monatlichen Schecks innerhalb der nächsten vier Jahre abbezahlt haben könnte.

Es fühlt sich gut an, an die Zukunft zu denken.

Zum ersten Mal eine Perspektive zu haben, die er mir nicht wegnehmen kann.

Ich bin frei von ihm, und er kann mich nicht zurückholen, weil ich schließlich das tue, was er will.

Ich arbeite unter einem der renommiertesten Diagnostiker in den Staaten, und er wird zuhause mit den Zähnen knirschen und nichts dagegen tun können.

Dass ich ihm ein Schnippchen geschlagen habe, freut mich diebisch.

Ich tue, was er will, aber jetzt tue ich es zu meinen eigenen Bedingungen. Die Arbeit gibt mir etwas.

Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich das Gefühl, am richtigen Ort zu sein.

**oOo**

Definitiv nicht am richtigen Ort bin ich in der Wohnung eines Patienten.

Bisher war mir nicht klar, dass Hausfriedensbruch zu den Pflichten eines Arztes gehört, aber House besteht darauf, und er scherzt nicht, als er mir die Adresse nennt.

„Fahren Sie hin und schnüffeln Sie ein bisschen herum."

„Ich soll _was_?"

„Sie handeln im Auftrag der Wissenschaft."

„Mr. Williams wird das anders sehen."

„Mr. Williams wird bald überhaupt nichts mehr sehen, wenn Sie nicht Ihren Hintern in Ihren nagelneuen Fluchtwagen schwingen und ein paar Details aus seinem anregenden Privatleben herausfinden. Halten Sie Ausschau nach Handschellen und den üblichen Schweinereien."

Mir fallen nicht genug Gegenargumente ein, um mich herauszuwinden.

Außerdem gibt es niemand, den er an meiner Stelle schicken könnte, und als Feigling möchte ich mich nicht bezeichnen lassen.

Ich bin noch nie mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten, und ich finde nicht, dass mich die Privatvergnügungen eines Patienten etwas angehen, doch House scheint anderer Meinung zu sein.

„Jeder lügt", sagt er, als würde das als Begründung ausreichen, eine fremde Wohnung zu durchsuchen. „Finden Sie ein paar unbequeme Wahrheiten heraus, Chase."

„Soll ich im Garten nach Leichen graben?"

„Wenn Sie Grund zur Annahme haben, dass Sie welche finden, sollten Sie das tun."

„Ich kann nicht in sein Haus einbrechen."

„Sie können viel, wenn Sie es nur wollen", erwidert er und zwinkert mir unheilvoll zu.

Einen letzten Einwand habe ich. „Was tue ich, wenn mich jemand erwischt?"

„Ihnen fällt sicher eine passende Ausrede ein. Falls nicht, stellen Sie sich einfach dumm. Jeder wird Ihnen den verklemmten Schwachkopf abnehmen, den fremde Schlafzimmer antörnen."

**oOo**

Ich finde die Adresse ohne Schwierigkeiten.

Es ist eine gute Gegend, sauber, urban.

House hat mir nicht gesagt, wie ich in das Haus hineinkomme, und ich bemerke erst nach einer Weile, dass der Haupteingang nicht abgeschlossen ist.

Drinnen ist eine Tür zur Linken mit der richtigen Nummer, aber ohne Namensschild.

House hat mir leider keinen Dietrich mitgegeben.

Ich ziehe Handschuhe über und komme mir vor wie O.J. Simpson, während ich unter der Fußmatte nach einem Ersatzschlüssel suche und schließlich auf der Türkante fündig werde.

Es ist ein Apartment wie tausend andere, ebenerdig, die Jalousien halb geschlossen. Das hintere Viertel des Wohnraumes füllt ein Piano aus.

Nach rechts geht ein Gang ab auf Bad und Schlafzimmer, und dahinter liegt wohl die Küche.

Eine typische Junggesellenwohnung, denke ich, während ich einen Blick hinein werfe.

Geschirr, das sich in der Spüle stapelt. Leere Tüten und Pappschachteln vom Takeaway im Mülleimer.

Im Kühlschrank die üblichen Verdächtigen: eine halb geleerte Flasche Whisky, ein offener Karton Orangensaft, ein Karton Milch, der das Verfallsdatum längst überschritten hat.

Die Unordnung im Schlafzimmer wirkt verdächtig arrangiert.

Ich schaue mit glühenden Wangen in die Nachttischschublade und finde nichts Verfänglicheres als ein Herrenmagazin.

Kein Spielzeug. Keine Kondome.

Seltsam, eigentlich.

Überall sind Bücher. Eine Menge davon. Sie stapeln sich auf dunkel gebeizten Regalen, die den ganzen Raum ausfüllen.

Sie sind nicht relevant für das, wofür House mich geschickt hat, doch ich kann nicht widerstehen und betrachte die Buchrücken.

Fremdsprachige Fachwerke, alt und sicherlich wertvoll für jemanden, der damit etwas anfangen kann.

Ich ziehe eine Abhandlung über Neurosyphilis aus dem 19. Jahrhundert hervor und starre sekundenlang auf den Einband, ohne zu begreifen.

Und dann überfällt mich ein so heftiger Adrenalinstoß, dass mir für einen Moment lang die Luft weg bleibt.

Ich bin in seiner Wohnung!

Eine kopflose Flucht ist das erste, was ich in Erwägung ziehe.

Dann überkommt mich Erleichterung. Angst vor einer Festnahme brauche ich zumindest nicht zu haben.

Er wird seine Gründe haben, weshalb er mich hier haben will. Ist es ein Test? Um zu sehen, wie geschickt ich mich beim Einbrechen anstelle?

Ich betrachte die Wohnung mit anderen Augen, versuche, etwas über seinen Bewohner zu erfahren.

Es ist eine gute Übung für später, aber das ist mir in diesem Moment kaum bewusst.

Ich konzentriere mich auf das Puzzle, das er ist, Teil nur meiner Wahrnehmung, und plötzlich fühle ich eine Neugier, die beinahe anregend ist.

Methodisch suche ich die Regale nach etwas ab, das persönlicher ist als medizinische oder philosophische Schriften.

Familienfotos an den Wänden oder auf der Kaminumkleidung gibt es keine.

Nur ein Fotoalbum, das gewichtig zwischen zwei Lexika steht. Als ich es aufschlage, fällt mir ein Foto entgegen, und ich weiß nicht, ob es von Bedeutung ist, doch House wäre es zuzutrauen. Ich weiß, dass er die Wohnung präpariert hat. Ich soll etwas finden. Etwas, das er mich sehen lassen will.

Das Bild ist schwarzweiß und zeigt einen großen, schlanken Mann. Er trägt eine Uniform, wie sie wohl Piloten von der Air Force tragen, und sein Lächeln ist jovial und ein wenig von oben herab und erinnert mich an meinen Vater. Als ich es umdrehe, entdecke ich eine Anmerkung mit Bleistift auf der Rückseite. _Hanoi, 1966._

Er sieht ihm nicht ähnlich, aber ich ahne, dass ich es mit Mr. House zu tun habe. Ich lege das Foto zwischen die Seiten zurück. Ein paar davon schaue ich mir an; es sind Schnappschüsse einer Kindheit, doch mir fällt auf, wie wenig Aufnahmen es von House selber gibt. Landschaftsaufnahmen aus Fernost, militärische Anlässe, eine Frau (Mrs. House) in einer Gartenlandschaft. Entweder der junge House war ausgesprochen kamerascheu, oder er hat im Leben des Fotografen (Mr. House) keine große Rolle gespielt.

Erst viel weiter hinten finde ich ein paar Aufnahmen von ihm, und ich schlage das Album zu und stelle es zurück an seinen Platz, eingeschüchtert von der Vorstellung, dass er mir damit etwas von sich gezeigt hat, das ich nicht erwartet hätte.

Als ich das Badezimmer durchsuche, wappne ich mich darauf, ein Arsenal an Opiaten zu finden, doch auch hier ist er vorsichtig gewesen, oder er hortet seine Medikamente an einem anderen Ort. Bis auf Ibuprofen und Tynol fällt mir nichts Verdächtiges auf. Er benutzt Wegwerfrasierer.

Im Schrank Laufschuhe, ein paar Golfschläger. Ich versuche, ihn mir ohne seinen Stock vorzustellen, ohne seine Schmerzen. Es will mir nicht richtig gelingen.

Ich kehre noch einmal zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Die Schubladen geben nichts her, was mir neue Erkenntnisse verschafft. Vermutlich hat er die wirklich geheimen Dinge in einem Karton im Kofferraum seines Wagens deponiert, während ich meine Prüfung absolviere.

Ein wenig verwirrt setze ich mich auf den Sessel neben dem französischen Bett, und mein Blick fällt auf den hohen Wandschrank.

Genauer gesagt, auf das, was darauf steht.

Eine Kiste aus Holz.

Ohne Hilfe kann ich sie nicht erreichen. Nach einigem Zögern und Überlegen hole die Klavierbank aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ich will das nicht wirklich wissen, aber die Kiste steht dort, als würde sie auf mich warten.

Gerade, als ich einen Fuß auf die Bank setze, klingelt das Telefon in meiner Jackentasche.

„Was hält Sie so lange auf?" ertönt House' Stimme ungehalten am anderen Ende. „Sagen Sie mir nicht, Sie stehen noch vor der Tür und murmeln Sesam öffne dich."

„Was soll ich machen?" frage ich so arglos wie möglich. „Staubproben einsammeln? Ich könnte einen Abstrich im Badezimmer nehmen."

„Kommen Sie zurück."

„Es waren keine Handschellen im Schlafzimmer."

„Haben Sie wirklich welche erwartet?"

„Keine Haustiere, keine Toxine. Keine Drogen."

Er lacht kurz und schnaubend, und ich frage mich, ob ich es vermasselt habe.

„Bringen Sie mir die Post mit. Zum Beweis, dass Sie wirklich da waren."

Zwei Rechnungen liegen vor der Tür auf dem Fußboden.

Ich hätte sie nur aufheben müssen, um zu wissen, in wessen Apartment ich eingebrochen bin.

Verdammt.

Vermutlich muss ich noch viel lernen in Sachen Hausfriedensbruch.


	7. Mea culpa

House sitzt im Dunkeln.

Die Glastür zum Konferenzraum ist geschlossen, und ich frage mich, ob er meditiert oder einfach nur stoned ist von zu viel Vicodin.

Die Schmerzen scheinen heute höllisch gewesen zu sein, denn er reibt permanent seinen Oberschenkel, und seine Stimme klingt gepresster als sonst.

Ich sammle meine Unterlagen zusammen und greife nach meinem Jackett, unsicher, ob ich gehen oder nachschauen soll, ob er okay ist.

Ich muss an meine Mutter denken, die halb besinnungslos im Bett liegt, betäubt und weggetreten vom Wodka.

Die Kaffeemaschine ist noch eingeschaltet. Ich nehme die rote Tasse (keine Milch, viel Zucker) und schleiche mich damit in sein Büro.

Er reagiert nicht, als ich die Tasse vor ihm abstelle.

Einen irrwitzigen Moment lang frage ich mich, ob ich auf Atemgeräusche achten sollte oder seinen Puls überprüfen, nur um zu wissen, dass er noch da ist.

Bevor ich mich davonstehlen kann, höre ich seine Stimme hinter mir.

„Ich bin nicht Ihre Mom."

„Sie müssen nicht meine Mutter sein, damit ich Ihnen einen Kaffee bringe."

Er schnaubt amüsiert, ohne sich zu regen. „Das ist Mamas Junge."

Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf den Rand des Schreibtischs.

Er sieht schlecht aus.

Es klingt blasphemisch, aber es erinnert mich an den schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck im Gesicht des gekreuzigten Christus in der Kirche zuhause in Melbourne.

„Kann ich etwas tun?" frage ich zögernd.

„Sie könnten mir einen blasen", knirscht er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und hält die Augen geschlossen. „Wenn nicht, verschwinden Sie."

Er ist nicht stoned.

Das Zittern und der kalte Schweiß auf seiner Stirn sprechen für das Gegenteil.

„Sie sind auf Entzug", stelle ich in meinem besten professionellen Tonfall fest.

„Meine Entscheidung", erwidert er. „Besser, ich bleibe in der Nähe von Ärzten. Gehen Sie nach hause, Chase."

Ich kann nicht begreifen, warum er es tut.

Es ist nicht so, dass er das Vicodin nicht braucht.

Es gibt einen guten Grund dafür, und wenn er darauf verzichtet, muss er glauben, dass er ohne die Medikamente funktionieren kann.

Mit einem Loch im Oberschenkel ist das geradezu absurd.

Ich erinnere mich an die Gespräche zwischen ihm und Cuddy oder Wilson. Sein angebliches Suchtverhalten ist fast immer ein Thema, und ich frage mich oft, ob sie tatsächlich glauben, dass er sich den Schmerz einbildet und größtenteils psychisch bedingt ist.

Nach allem, was ich selbst als Außenstehender über die Sache weiß, kommt mir das zu einfach vor.

„Sie sollten nicht kalt entziehen. Es gibt Möglichkeiten…"

„Oh, sicher. Warme Sitzbäder und Gebete. Danke, Sie sind eine große Hilfe."

Ich kann ihn nicht so allein lassen. Irgendwie denke ich, dass jemand da sein sollte.

Ich denke auch, dass derjenige nicht ich sein sollte.

Trotzdem bleibe ich.

Wir sitzen minutenlang schweigend da. Sein Atem ist alles, was zu hören ist.

Ich verschränke die Finger in meinem Schoß und möchte mich gern in Luft auflösen.

„Ich kann Ihnen ein Rezept ausschreiben", schlage ich schließlich vor.

„So, wie Sie Mom ihren Whisky gebracht haben", sagt er. „Ein feiner Priester wären Sie geworden. Leid verhindern um jeden Preis. Versinken Sie jetzt in Mitleid mit mir, wie Sie das bei ihr gemacht haben?"

Ich war viel zu jung und naiv, um ihr mit etwas anderem helfen zu können.

Und ich habe an mich selbst gedacht.

Wenn sie trinken konnte, war ich sicher. Wenn nicht, wurde sie zu einer Furie.

Es war nicht der Rausch, in dem sie unberechenbar gewesen ist.

Es war der Entzug von Alkohol, während dem sie zu einer anderen geworden ist.

Der House, der vor mir sitzt, ist keine Bedrohung. Er wird mich weder schlagen, noch wird er mit Gegenständen nach mir werfen (zumindest nehme ich das optimistisch an).

„Sie haben Schmerzen", sage ich. „Keiner sollte das aushalten müssen."

„Manchmal liegen Schmerz und Vergnügen nahe beieinander", zitiert er einen Titel der Gruppe Queen. „Bringen Sie mich auf andere Gedanken, wenn Sie mir unbedingt beim Kotzen zuschauen wollen. Erzählen Sie mir von Ihrem Schmerz. Das wird mich aufmuntern."

„Ich werde nicht gehen, solange Sie Schmerzen haben."

„Es geht Ihnen wirklich nahe. Warum? Ich behandle Sie schlecht und bin ein unverbesserlicher Misanthrop. Sie leiden darunter. Entweder Sie sind besonders dumm, oder Sie mögen es. Was von beiden ist es?"

Das trifft es ziemlich genau. Es sollte mich nicht überraschen, wie gut er Motive analysieren kann, aber es macht mich dennoch verlegen. „Wahrscheinlich mag ich es."

„Was mögen Sie sonst noch?"

Wenn es ihn ablenkt, soll er seine Antwort haben.

Ich zähle auf, was mir auf die Schnelle einfällt. „Schnee. Chopin. Das _Sergeant Pepper_ Album von den Beatles. Den Geruch von frisch gemähtem Gras. Katzen. Ein Glas Rotwein und alberne alte Serien im Fernsehen. Pfefferminze. Hemingway. Stille. Die Nacht. Und den Mond, natürlich."

Er lächelt sardonisch und reibt seinen Oberschenkel. „Sie haben nicht schnelle Autos oder Kylie Minogue erwähnt. Das gefällt mir."

„Sie sind dran", sage ich.

„Mexikanische Küche. Salma Hayek. Cole Porter. Wilsons Kreditkarte. Rita Hayworth. _Der dritte Mann_. Dr. Cuddys Rückseite. Macht. Der Geruch nach verbrannten Streichhölzern. Wenn jemand sich zum Idioten macht, unfreiwillig oder nicht. Schnelligkeit. Und ein romantischer Sonnenuntergang auf der Dachterrasse der Klinik."

Reden hilft. Manchmal. Nicht allein zu sein.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das, was ich tue, irgendwie von Nutzen ist, aber ich bin froh, als ich feststelle, dass er ruhiger wirkt.

Seine Hand liegt auf seinem Bein, und sein Blick ist wachsam in meinen gerichtet.

„Woher haben Sie die Narbe in Ihrem ansonsten makellosen Gesicht?"

„Skateboardunfall mit elf. Und Sie?" frage ich und deute die Stelle an meinem eigenen Nasenrücken an.

„Molotowcocktail mit neunzehn."

„Sie haben irgendwo noch Vicodin, oder?"

„Wollen Sie mein hehres Vorhaben zunichte machen?"

„Jeder versteckt Vorräte", sage ich betont gleichmütig. „Meine Mutter hat Wodka in der Waschmaschine und einem ausrangierten Reisekoffer aufbewahrt."

„Das ist traurig", sagt er.

Seine Stimme klingt nicht danach, als würde er es ernst meinen.

Eher so, als ob ein Alkoholiker zum Lachen wäre.

Ich verspüre kein Mitleid mit ihm, und ich bin weit entfernt, ihn wegen seiner Abhängigkeit zu verurteilen.

Vielleicht sehe ich doch mehr von meiner Mutter in ihm, als ich wahrhaben will, und er hat recht.

Vielleicht habe ich ein Muster entwickelt im Umgang mit Süchten, und vielleicht reflektiere ich es auf ihn.

Seine heisere Stimme reisst mich aus meinen Überlegungen.

„Was haben Sie mit Ihrer Mutter gemacht, wenn sie angefangen hat, Käfer über ihre Tapete laufen zu sehen? Haben Sie ihr Whisky ans Bett gebracht?"

Ich weiß, dass ich mir widersprechen werde, und sage trotzdem das Offensichtliche. „Das ist keine Lösung."

„Nicht, seit Sie erwachsen und vernünftig geworden sind. Wann haben Sie aufgegeben? Wann haben Sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten? Sie waren ein Kind, kein Mann. Heute wissen Sie, dass Sie mir nur eine Pille zur Glückseligkeit verabreichen müssen. Heute würden Sie nicht mehr warten, bis sie aufhört, zu zittern und zu toben und Sie dabei mit Worten beschimpft, die Sie noch nie aus ihrem hübschen Mund gehört haben. Sie würden ihr eine Ladung Haloperidol spritzen und Sie in eine Klinik einweisen, solange sie nicht fähig ist, Ihnen Widerstand zu leisten. Weil Sie Mediziner sind und kein verängstigter dummer Junge, der glaubt, seine Mom beschützen zu müssen."

Sie war selber wie ein Kind.

Noch dümmer und verängstigter als ich, wenn sie nicht haben darf, was sie braucht.

Alles, was ich getan habe, hat ihr nicht geholfen. Im Gegenteil.

Es ist unfair, dass er immer recht hat.

Dass er so gnadenlos ausspricht, was mich wie ein schwarzer Schatten verfolgt, seit sie tot ist.

Ich habe ihm nichts erzählt, und doch weiß er das alles, als hätte ich ihm erlaubt, mein Tagebuch zu lesen.

Seine Stimme dringt zu mir durch, obwohl das Blut in meinen Ohren rauscht und mich beinahe taub macht.

„Eltern neigen dazu, ihre Kinder zu Verbündeten zu machen. Es ist Ihnen passiert, und es passiert millionenfach in scheinbar viel intakteren Familien, als es Ihre gewesen ist."

Das ist kein Trost.

Ich kann ihn nicht ansehen, weil ich weiß, dass er es genießt, mich zu einer Reaktion zu zwingen, und die Genugtuung werde ich ihm nicht geben.

Auch nicht, wenn es ihn von seinen Entzugsschmerzen ablenkt.

Ich frage mich, was er damit bezweckt. Ob er mich zum Weinen bringen will, und falls ja, was er sich davon verspricht.

Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie unangenehm die Situation für uns beide wäre.

Lieber Gott, denke ich, lass mich jetzt bloß nicht heulen.

„Schuldgefühle bringen Sie nicht weiter", höre ich ihn sagen. „Laden Sie sie auf Daddy ab. Er kann es vertragen."

Wenn er wüsste, wie gern und oft ich das tue.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, als ich schließlich aufstehe und ihn in seinem dunklen Büro zurücklasse.

Den Kaffee hat er nicht angerührt.

**oOo**

Es ist nicht sein erster Entzug, und es wird nicht sein letzter gewesen sein.

Immerhin ist er klug genug, um zu wissen, dass das Opiat seinen Körper zerstören wird, doch ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie das Problem zu umgehen ist, wenn man einen Teil seines Oberschenkels entfernt hat.

Am nächsten Morgen fängt mich Dr. Wilson in der Eingangshalle ab.

Er sieht besorgt aus, aber eigentlich tut er das immer.

„House hat die Nacht im Büro verbracht. Wenn Sie den Eindruck haben, dass er nicht arbeiten kann, lassen Sie es Dr. Cuddy wissen."

„In Ordnung."

Er hält mich am Arm zurück. „Sie begreifen doch, dass das ernst ist. Wenn er Schmerzen hat, ist er unberechenbar. Er wird das zum Teil an Ihnen auslassen."

Als ob ich es nicht gewohnt wäre.

„Warum tut er das?" frage ich Wilson geradeheraus. „Es ist Wahnsinn."

Wilson seufzt ein wenig und bohrt die Hände in seine Kitteltaschen. „Vielleicht, weil er etwas beweisen will."

„Dass ein amputierter Muskel Schmerz verursacht? Wer in aller Welt hätte das gedacht."

Ich höre selbst, wie schnippisch das klingt. House' Sarkasmus kann tatsächlich ansteckend sein.

„Sie sollten sein Verhalten nicht verteidigen. Das Vicodin ist-… Es macht ihn krank."

„Vielleicht ist ihm das lieber als die Alternative."

„Dr. Chase." Er greift noch einmal nach mir, ehe ich in den Fahrstuhl entkommen kann. „Was House tut, ist mehr, als den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Mit der Zeit stellt sich gegenüber einem Opiat zwangsläufig eine psychische Abhängigkeit ein, ganz egal, wie gerechtfertigt Ihnen sein sorgloser Umgang mit Vicodin erscheinen mag. Wenn er erst davon herunter kommt, sollte ihm klar werden, wie viel seiner Schmerzen real und wie viel davon psychischer Natur ist. Ich kenne ihn länger als Sie. Glauben Sie mir, Sie tun ihm nichts Gutes, wenn Sie sich auf seine Seite stellen. Und sie werden nicht viel davon haben. House wird Sie nicht belohnen, nur weil Sie ihn verstehen wollen."

Wilson hält mich also für einen Opportunisten.

Einer, der nach House' Pfeife tanzt, weil er sich Vorteile davon verspricht.

Es gibt ein dämliches, aber ziemlich wahres indianisches Sprichwort, das ich einmal gehört habe. 

_Beurteile niemanden, nachdem du nicht eine Meile in seinen Schuhen gewandert bist. _

Ich frage mich, wie weit Dr. Wilson mit einem zerstörten Bein kommen würde.

„Ich bin spät dran", sage ich. „Entschuldigen Sie mich."

Sein trauriger Blick verfolgt mich, und ich bin froh, als sich die Türen mit einem hydraulischen Zischen schließen.


	8. Manifest

Nichts ändert sich – außer, dass House am nächsten Tag seinen guten Vorsatz fallen gelassen hat.

Es ist, als hätte dieser Abend nie stattgefunden.

Wenn ich mir eingebildet habe, ihm näher zu kommen, nur weil er einen Moment lang beinahe nett gewesen ist, werde ich schnell eines Besseren belehrt.

Er ist im Gegenteil noch boshafter als gewöhnlich, als müsste er seine Nettigkeit von gestern Abend ausbügeln wie einen peinlichen Ausrutscher.

Innerhalb von wenigen Stunden stellt er seinen Ruf als unausstehlicher Mistkerl wieder her, indem er mich vor einem Patienten lächerlich macht und mich dreimal hintereinander ins Labor schickt, um einen Test zu wiederholen, der keine eindeutigen Ergebnisse bringt.

„Oh, Daddy würden Ihnen so den Hintern versohlen", sagt er in einem albernen Singsang, als mir eine Petrischale aus den Fingern gleitet.

Der Test kostet Zeit; Zeit, die wir nicht haben, und obwohl es mir eigentlich nichts ausmacht, unter Druck zu arbeiten, merke ich, dass ich ungeschickt und unsicher werde, wenn House mir buchstäblich im Nacken sitzt.

Als ich den Test wiederholt habe und mit dem Ergebnis ins Büro haste, ist er nicht mehr da.

Dafür steht seine Diagnose in großen Buchstaben auf der weißen Tafel. Dieselbe, die der Test nachgewiesen hat.

Vorsichtshalber hat er die entsprechende Behandlung gleich dazu notiert. Darunter, in kleineren Lettern: _Patient schon tot?_

Bastard.

**oOo**

Obwohl er viel verlangt und nicht mit Spott und Anzüglichkeiten spart, ist er nicht leicht in Rage zu bringen.

Für ihn bin ich ein blutiger Anfänger, der dafür prädestiniert ist, Fehler zu machen.

Über viele meiner – zugegeben, etwas bemühten - Theorien geht er mit einem gezielten Kontern hinweg, bringt einleuchtende Gegenargumente und sieht gnädigerweise davon ab, mir meinen Unverstand genüsslich unter die Nase zu reiben.

Aus Fehlern wird man eben klug.

Scheinbar habe ich viele Fehler nötig.

Was er nicht durchgehen lässt, ist Nachlässigkeit. Ich kann so viele Tests vermasseln, wie ich will – er wird sie mich so lange wiederholen lassen, bis sie Ergebnisse bringen.

Ich kann so viele wahnwitzige Vermutungen über eine Diagnose anstellen, bis mir keine mehr einfallen – er wird sie höchstens belächeln.

Aber als ich bei der kleinen Marsha Thompson eine Lymphknotenvergrößerung übersehe und sie wenig später mit hohem Fieber erneut in die Notaufnahme eingeliefert wird, rastet er aus.

„Wo haben Sie Ihren Medizinerverstand, wenn er ausnahmsweise einmal nützlich sein könnte? Die Schwellung hätten Sie nicht mal mit Ihren ungeschickten Fingern ertasten müssen. Ein Blinder hätte sie sehen können!"

Er ist noch nie laut geworden, und ich starre ihn mit offenem Mund an. Derart wütend habe ich ihn noch nicht erlebt. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, mich jemals so klein gefühlt zu haben. In seiner Stimme liegt eine Wut, die mich sprachlos macht.

„Jede kleine Unterlassung kann Folgen für Ihren Patienten haben! Denn im Gegensatz zu Ihnen haben diese bedauernswerten Menschen nicht jahrelang an einer Uni studiert, wo man lernt, einen Schnupfen von einer Enzephalitis zu unterscheiden. Was haben Sie im Untersuchungszimmer gemacht? Ein Schwätzchen mit der sexy Mom gehalten, weil Ihnen die Kleine zu schweigsam war?"

Nicht mit der Mutter. Siedendheiß denke ich daran, dass ich während der Untersuchung damit beschäftigt gewesen bin, Schwester Chadwick zu einem Abendessen zu überreden.

Ich war nicht bei der Sache.

Ich habe das Quengeln des Kindes nicht ernst genug genommen, um mehr dahinter zu sehen als ein grippaler Infekt.

Ein Flüchtigkeitsfehler, der Folgen haben könnte.

In meinem Kopf wirbelt alles durcheinander, Entschuldigungen, Ausflüchte, Rechtfertigungen. Nichts davon macht Sinn.

Ich öffne den Mund und schließe ihn wieder, unfähig, etwas zu meiner Verteidigung hervorzubringen.

House deutet mit dem Stock zur Tür. „Sie können für den Rest des Tages wie eine Salzsäule herumstehen und sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, oder Sie bewegen Ihren nutzlosen Hintern in die Notaufnahme und lernen bei den Kollegen, wie man es richtig macht."

Benommen mache ich kehrt, fassungslos und bestürzt.

Meine Wangen glühen. Ich kann nicht glauben, wie mir so etwas passieren konnte.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er mich angebrüllt hat wie einen kleinen, dummen Jungen.

Bei einer Stationsschwester erkundige ich mich nach Marsha Thompson.

Es geht ihr besser. Mein Fehler war dumm, aber wenigstens ist er nicht folgenschwer.

Ich muss besser aufpassen.

Nachlässigkeit wird er mir nicht durchgehen lassen.

**oOo**

Ich versuche, meinen Patzer durch besonderen Eifer wettzumachen.

House durchschaut mich und fordert mich auf, die Schleimspur hinter mir aufzuwischen, bevor er darauf ausrutscht. „Könnte schwere Folgen haben für einen Krüppel wie mich."

Ich will mich nicht bei ihm einschmeicheln.

House sieht das anders. „Sind Sie so in Rekordzeit durchs Studium gekommen? Mit wie vielen Professoren haben Sie geschlafen, um auf der Erfolgsleiter voran zu kommen?"

„Mit keinem."

„Hm. Das bedeutet, ich wäre der erste. Vorausgesetzt, Sie sagen die Wahrheit."

„Ich habe nie-…"

„Ja, ja. Sie haben nie Dinge getan, um sich Vorteile zu verschaffen. Dazu sind Sie viel zu anständig."

Seine sexuell gefärbten Andeutungen ärgern mich, aber ich lasse sie an mir abprallen, so gut es geht.

Bloß keine Emotionen zeigen.

Es ist genau das, was er provoziert, und wenn ich ihm das gebe, was er haben will, wird ihn das nicht stoppen.

Ich frage mich, was er sich davon verspricht.

Will er mir seine Überlegenheit demonstrieren?

Mir zeigen, dass er mich lesen kann wie ein offenes Buch?

In seiner Grobheit schießt er oft über das Ziel hinaus. Er piekt mich mit seinem Stock, metaphorisch gesprochen, und erwartet, dass ich aufjaule, sobald er eine empfindliche Stelle trifft.

Was für ein Vergnügen zieht er daraus?

Ist es nur grausam und sadistisch, oder liegt in Wirklichkeit nichts als Neugier dahinter?

Mein Vater hat sich nie dafür interessiert, was ich denke oder fühle. Für ihn war es wichtig, dass ich funktioniere. Ich habe jahrelang nichts anderes getan.

Ich habe mich bemüht, seinen Erwartungen gerecht zu werden, weil ich mir eine Art von Anerkennung davon versprochen habe.

Es wird mir erst jetzt bewusst, und die Erkenntnis habe ich indirekt House zu verdanken.

Es ist der Mechanismus, der mich antreibt.

_Tu das, was andere von dir erwarten. Sieh zu, dass du alles richtig machst. Früher oder später bekommst du, was du verdienst._

Mir ist nicht klar, dass ich dieselben Mechanismen bei House anwende.

Sei willig.

Sei aufmerksam.

Sei brillant.

Beeindrucke ihn mit allem, was ihn beeindrucken könnte. Irgendwann gibt er dir dafür seine Anerkennung.

Von meinem Vater bekomme ich einen monatlichen Scheck. Das ist besser als nichts. Aber es ist nicht das, worauf ich gewartet habe.

Von House bekomme ich Anzüglichkeiten und diverse Spottnamen.

Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es eine wesentliche Verbesserung ist. Und trotzdem macht es mich absurderweise glücklicher, wenn er mich Sparky nennt, als einen Blick auf meinen Kontoauszug. Auch, wenn ich nicht weiß, ob er sich auf mein Temperament oder auf ein australisches Slangwort für einen Elektriker bezieht - oder auf den schwulen Hund in _South Park_.

Manchmal, wenn ich zuhause bin und nichts Besseres zu tun habe, ziehe ich Vergleiche zwischen ihm und meinem Vater.

Sie sind sich nicht ähnlich.

Wo mein Dad kein Interesse hat, zeigt House geradezu obsessive Neugier.

Er will permanent wissen, was unter der Oberfläche vor sich geht, während mein Vater nicht einmal zu ahnen scheint, dass sich darunter etwas verbergen könnte.

House ist rücksichtslos.

Mein Vater ist jovial und darum unantastbar.

Wäre er ein ausgemachter Mistkerl wie House, könnte ich ihn vielleicht hassen.

Und ich würde vielleicht House hassen, wenn er mich so von oben herab behandeln würde, wie mein Vater es tut.

Im Seminar habe ich darüber gelesen, wie wichtig eine Vaterfigur ist; jemand, auf den man sich verlassen kann.

Jemand, dem man vertraut.

Jemand, von dem man weiß, dass er nicht verurteilt, ganz gleich, welche Dummheiten man begeht.

Jemand, der einem aufhilft, wenn man hingefallen ist.

Mein Vater hat mich fallen lassen.

Was House mit mir tut, kann ich nicht sagen - vielleicht schubst er mich -, aber was er mit Sicherheit nicht hat, ist Gleichgültigkeit.

Wenn Gott eine Zehn auf der Skala hat, bekommt House mindestens einen Punkt Vorsprung vor meinem eigenen Vater.

Ich erschrecke über meine eigenen blasphemischen Gedanken und beschließe, zu Bett zu gehen.

Zu viel Wein heute Abend.

**oOo**

Mit einem ausgewachsenen Hangover bin ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

Unmengen von Kaffee verstärken nur die Kopfschmerzen.

Mein Schädel fühlt sich an, als könnte er jeden Moment explodieren.

Als House ins Büro kommt, gibt er sich betont munter und bemüht sich, so viel Krach wie möglich zu veranstalten. Wie zur Ankündigung eines Toasts stößt er den Löffel gegen seine Tasse. Das Klirren hallt in meinem Kopf nach wie Donnerschlag.

„Alpha Centauri an Dr. Chase. Alpha Centauri an Dr. Chase, bitte kommen."

„Sitzt vor Ihnen", brumme ich missmutig.

„Neunzig Prozent von Ihnen liegen noch im Bett und lechzen nach Paracetamol und einem Eisbeutel", stellt er fest.

Nach einem prüfenden Blick erhebt er sich, geht an seinen Schreibtisch und wirft mir einen Stapel Ordner vor.

Der Knall, mit dem sie auf der Tischplatte landen, lässt mich das Gesicht verziehen.

„Fleißarbeit für Sie heute", kündigt er an. „Es wird wenigstens keiner sterben, nur weil Sie einen Brummschädel haben. Höchstens Sie selber, nämlich vor Langeweile."

Er zwinkert mir verschwörerisch zu und geht, vermutlich, um Wilson bei seinem zweiten Frühstück Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Die Dokumente geben mir einen erneuten Einblick in House' unkonventionelle Methoden.

Viele der Akten liegen schon lange, haben sich innerhalb des letzten Jahres angesammelt, und ich lese sie mit Interesse durch.

Manches ist brillant, anderes schlichtweg Wahnsinn.

Aber seine Quote spricht für sich.

Ich beschönige ein wenig die Berichte, verändere hier und da eine Kommastelle. Ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei habe ich nicht.

Schließlich haben die meisten seiner Patienten die Klinik lebend verlassen.

„Sind Sie zu House' Sekretär aufgestiegen?"

Erschrocken drehe ich mich herum.

Dr. Cuddy steht im Eingang zum Büro.

„Das ist seine Arbeit, die Sie tun. Als sein Angestellter dürften Sie eigentlich keine Akteneinsicht haben." Aber sie lächelt, als wäre sie bereit, ihm zuliebe eine Ausnahme zu machen.

So, wie sie es am Ende immer tut.

Ich entspanne mich etwas und sehe zu, wie sie ins Zimmer tritt und einen Stuhl heranzieht.

„Sie halten sich tapfer", bemerkt sie. „Auf Dauer können Sie die Arbeit nicht allein leisten."

„Es ist nicht zu viel für mich", versichere ich.

Der Gedanke, erneut einen Kollegen wie Jenkins zur Seite haben, ist nicht unbedingt erfreulich.

Dr. Cuddy schaut mich prüfend an. „Er kann ein Ekel sein. Ihnen scheint das nichts auszumachen."

Weil ich Schlimmeres gewöhnt bin. Er nimmt mich zwar nicht ernst, aber wenigstens nimmt er mich wahr.

Sie ist sehr attraktiv, und wenn sie von House spricht, leuchten ihre blaugrauen Augen.

Wenn sie sagt, dass er ein Ekel sein kann, bedeutet das, dass er es nicht immer ist.

Offenbar kennt sie ihn gut.

Und sie scheint zu wissen, was sie an ihm hat.

Ob es rein beruflich ist, kann ich nicht sagen, aber da ist etwas, das auf mehr hindeutet.

Die Art, wie beide sich bekriegen, hat manchmal beinahe etwas Liebevolles.

Das Knistern, das in der Luft liegt, wenn sie mit House spricht, ist schwer zu deuten.

Die sexuellen Andeutungen sind deftig und unmissverständlich, und plötzlich frage ich mich, ob es House' Art ist, Zuneigung auszudrücken.

„Rowan hat mich angerufen", rückt sie schließlich mit dem Grund für ihren Besuch heraus. „Warum melden Sie sich nicht bei Ihrem Vater?"

„Wollte er mit mir sprechen?" frage ich abweisend, nachdem ich mich von meinem ersten Schreck erholt habe.

Warum in aller Welt tut er das? Warum ruft er in der Klinik an?

Cuddy sieht einen Moment lang verblüfft aus. „Er hat nicht danach gefragt."

„Warum hat er dann angerufen?"

Ehrliche Verwirrung spiegelt sich in ihrer Miene. „Er wollte nur wissen, ob Sie gute Arbeit leisten. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass House sich noch nicht über Sie beklagt hat."

Ehe es mir bewusst wird, stoße ich den Atem in einem verächtlichen Schnauben aus.

Es sieht ihm ähnlich, danach zu fragen. Sicherzugehen, dass sein Sohn nicht schon wieder auf ganzer Linie versagt.

„Er sagte auch, sein Angebot steht noch", fährt sie fort. „Sie wüssten, was damit gemeint ist."

Die Stelle an seinem geliebten Royal Melbourne.

Der letzte Ankerplatz für seinen hoffnungslosen Sohn. „Wenn er wieder anruft, sagen Sie ihm, es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Das ist es nicht wirklich, oder?" hakt sie sachte nach. „Sonst würden Sie es ihm selber sagen."

„Mein Vater und ich telefonieren nicht miteinander", sage ich kurz und greife nach der nächsten Akte. „Das ist so ein komisches Abkommen zwischen uns."

Sie bleibt sitzen, obwohl ich finde, dass sie jetzt gehen könnte.

Ich schütze Betriebsamkeit vor, doch die Zeilen vor meinen Augen fangen an, zu wabern.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es die Folgen der Kopfschmerzen oder der Wut über seinen Anruf ist.

„Okay", sagt sie schließlich. „Er sagte, Sie wüssten, wie Sie ihn erreichen können."

„Fein", sage ich. „Danke für die Nachricht."

Bevor sie geht, dreht sie sich noch einmal um. „Sie sind ihm ähnlich."

Ich wende mich um zu ihr, erstaunt und irgendwie gekränkt. „An einem Telefongespräch lässt sich das schwer beurteilen."

„Nicht Ihrem Vater", sagt sie. „House."

Damit geht sie endgültig.

Ich höre ihre Absätze über den Linolboden klappern, und mein Kopf dröhnt schlimmer als zuvor.


	9. Konklave

House wird einen Kongress in den Adirondacks besuchen, worüber er nicht genug Missfallen äußern kann.

Pharmakonzerne sind eines seiner Lieblingshassobjekte.

Ich stelle mich auf einen ruhigen Freitag und ein ungestörtes Wochenende ein, als Dr. Cuddy meine Hoffnungen wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen lässt.

„Wilson liegt mit Fieber und einer Erkältung im Bett", teilt sie House mit. „Er wird nicht nach New York fahren können."

„Super. Gerade zum richtigen Zeitpunkt."

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass Sie nicht fahren."

Er zieht eine Grimasse. „Ohne Wilson? Er ist derjenige, der sich Notizen macht."

Cuddy wendet sich an mich. „Haben Sie Pläne für das Wochenende, Dr. Chase?"

Aller Protest von House verhallt ungehört.

Mein einziger Trost ist, dass er genau so ungern gefahren wäre, wenn Dr. Wilson nicht krank im Bett liegen würde.

**oOo**

Es ist nicht mein erster Kongress.

Mit meinem Vater habe ich während des Studiums eine Tagung in Bangkok und eine in Tokio besucht.

Ich kann mir also in etwa ausmalen, was mich erwartet: gähnend langweilige Vorträge, üppige Buffets, und noch mehr langweilige Vorträge.

Aber diesmal bin ich mit House, und es ist alles ein wenig anders und surreal.

Die erste Überraschung ist das gemeinsame Hotelzimmer. An der Rezeption nimmt House nur einen Schlüssel entgegen.

Ein wenig beklommen folge ich ihm durch die mit teuren Orientteppichen belegten Hotelflure.

„Wir teilen uns ein Zimmer?" frage ich ihn vorsichtig, als er die Tür aufschließt.

„Kommen Sie deswegen bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken", entgegnet er scharf. „Und wenn Sie schnarchen, schlafen Sie draußen auf dem Balkon."

Wenn Dr. Wilson und er so gut befreundet sind, macht es wohl Sinn, ein Doppelzimmer zu buchen.

Trotzdem wünsche ich mir, irgendjemand hätte daran gedacht, umzudisponieren. Zum Glück stehen die Betten weit auseinander.

Ich lese ihm die Termine der einzelnen Vorträge und deren Redner aus dem Programm vor, doch irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, dass ihn nichts weniger interessieren könnte, denn er schaltet den Fernseher ein und geht wahllos durch die Programme. Genau so gut könnte ich aus dem Telefonbuch rezitieren.

Ich frage mich, ob Wilson ihn gefesselt und geknebelt zu den Veranstaltungen schleifen würde.

„Wir verpassen den Vortrag von Dr. Dryden", bemerke ich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„Wir verpassen ihn nicht, wir vermeiden ihn", korrigiert House. „Wenn Sie glauben, aus seiner Lobrede auf die neuesten Antibiotika einen Nutzen zu ziehen, tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, aber denken Sie daran, dass Sie bei mir keinen Streberbonus bekommen. Und machen Sie sich Notizen. Wilson tut das jedes Mal. Das wirkt professionell und macht Eindruck. – Gibt es hier verdammt noch mal kein Pay TV?"

Er schickt mich in die Lobby, um den Kanal freischalten zu lassen.

Als ich dem Portier mein Anliegen vortrage, lächelt er wissend und bittet mich um meine Kreditkartennummer.

Allmählich erst kommt mir der Verdacht, dass es sich um einen Kanal für Erwachsene handelt, und sehe mich bereits stundenlang im Foyer herumsitzen, während House seinem kleinen Zeitvertreib nachgeht.

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln reicht mir der Portier meine Karte zurück. „Viel Vergnügen, Sir."

Das House haben wird und nicht ich.

Manchmal, denke ich, muss ich ihm erschreckend naiv vorkommen.

„Waren Sie keusch?" ruft House in das Zimmer, während er auf dem Balkon eine Zigarette raucht.

Ich habe ihn noch nie rauchen sehen. Irgendwie kommt es mir vor, als wäre ich auf Klassenfahrt.

„Ich meine, bis Sie sich dagegen entschieden haben, sich Tag für Tag langweilige Beichten von betrogenen Hausfrauen und masturbierenden Teenagern anzuhören. Gibt es irgendeinen Test, mit dem man seine Reinheit beweisen muss? Mussten Sie sich anstößige Bilder anschauen und dabei einen Choral singen? Wie wird man darauf vorbereitet, sein ganzes Leben lang keine Frau mehr anzuschauen? Oder Männer, je nach Neigung", setzt er hinzu.

„Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn Sie sich einen Porno anschauen wollen."

„Hm. Das war nicht meine Frage. Eigentlich wollte ich nur sondieren, ob Sie dazu eingeladen werden wollen oder mit schamrotem Gesicht unter die Bettdecke kriechen."

Ich werde tatsächlich rot.

Verdammt.

Er kommt zurück ins Zimmer. „Sie haben nicht abgebrochen, weil Sie das Zölibat ernüchtert hat, oder? Unter den Klosterbrüdern gibt es bestimmt genügend Willige, die sich nicht ganz so streng an die Regeln halten. Man ist schließlich informiert."

Er bringt mich in Verlegenheit mit seinen sexistischen Bemerkungen, aber ich bin fest entschlossen, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Mein ehemaliger Priesterwunsch ist ein gefundenes Fressen für ihn, und ich habe nicht vor, mich ihm freiwillig zum Fraß vorzuwerfen.

Ich habe das Seminar abgebrochen, weil ich nicht gut genug gewesen bin.

Nicht wegen des Zölibats oder mangelndem Durchhaltevermögen.

Als ich es ihm sage, zuckt er lediglich die Achseln. „Worauf Daddy Sie auf den richtigen Weg gebracht hat."

Ich weiß nicht, ob es der richtige Weg ist, aber ich tue etwas, das mir etwas gibt.

Dieser Job unter House mag die Hölle sein, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass es das Beste sein könnte, was mir passieren konnte.

**oOo**

Die einzigen Programmpunkte, zu denen House regelmäßig erscheint, ist das abendliche Buffet.

Er schickt mich ständig los, um mich seinen Teller füllen zu lassen („Sie können von einem Krüppel nicht erwarten, dass er Selbstbedienung schätzt").

Ich kenne keinen der Kollegen, aber jeder scheint House zu kennen, denn er wird mehrmals angesprochen, was er eher ungehalten zur Kenntnis nimmt.

Dafür berichtet er mir in allen Einzelheiten von Vergehen, die der eine oder andere auf sich geladen hat. Schenkt man seinen Ausführungen Glauben, dann begeht die Hälfte der Ärzte Sterbehilfe, und die andere betrügt.

Eine hübsche Rothaarige schaut immer wieder zu unserem Tisch herüber, bis House vermutet, sie habe einen Narren an mir gefressen. „Sie sieht aus, als wollte sie Sie mit Haut und Haaren zum Nachtisch verschlingen."

„Ich glaube, Sie schaut eher Sie an."

„Machen Sie Scherze? Merken Sie nicht, wie sie Ihnen mit den Augen die Kleider vom Leib streift? – Holen Sie mir noch etwas von den flambierten Langusten. Das Zeug macht süchtig."

Als ich zum Tisch zurück komme, sitzt die Frau bei uns am Tisch; eine attraktive Mittvierzigern mit feuerrotem Haar und einem hellen Teint. Ihr grünes Kostüm betont beides sehr vorteilhaft.

„Dr. Priscilla Kilbourne", stellt sie sich vor und streckt mit ihre perfekt manikürte Hand entgegen. „Ich kenne Ihren Vater, Dr. Chase. Ihr Name ist mir auf der Anwesenheitsliste aufgefallen. Ich dachte mir, dass Sie sein Sohn sein müssen. Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Ich werfe House einen fragenden Blick zu, den er mit einem Augenrollen quittiert.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich begreife, dass sie meinen Vater gut kennen muss.

Vielleicht besser, als ich es mir vorstellen möchte.

Sie erzählt von einem Kongress in Kuala Lumpur und einem weiteren in Boston; beide Male hat sie meinen Vater getroffen, und mir fällt ihr Interesse auf, mit dem sie sich nach ihm erkundigt.

Als sie sich nach einer Viertelstunde entschuldigt und geht, sieht House mich neugierig an.

„Was?" frage ich eine Spur zu herausfordernd.

„Ich habe mich getäuscht", sagt er nur. „Sie steht eher auf reife Männer."

Ich weiß, was er damit impliziert, und ich senke den Blick auf meinen Teller, in dem eine übrig gebliebene Garnele und die Schalen einer Auster in einer traurigen Pfütze aus Marinade schwimmen.

Es ist eine Sache, dass mein Vater kaum zuhause gewesen ist, bevor es zu der Scheidung kam; eine andere ist es, eine seiner Liebhaberinnen vor sich am Tisch sitzen zu haben.

Plötzlich habe ich Lust, mich zu betrinken. Der Champagner schmeckt schal und fad, und ich wechsle auf einen schweren, süffigen Bordeaux.

Wie wir auf das Zimmer zurück kommen, weiß ich nicht mehr. Es ist spät, denn das Personal fängt bereits an, das Buffet abzubauen, und wir sind unter den letzten, die den Saal verlassen.

Ich bin kein gewohnheitsmäßiger Trinker. Zwei Gläser genügen, und ich habe Schwierigkeiten, auf einer geraden Linie zu gehen.

Im Gegensatz zu dem Klischee, jeder Australier kippt pro Tag einen Kasten Bier weg, um danach frohgemut seine Schafe scheren, wirft mich Alkohol um.

Ich erwarte entsprechende Kommentare von House, aber er sagt nichts, sondern fasst mich unter dem Arm, als ich die Hand ausstrecke und mich an der Wand abstütze.

„Sie hatten wirklich keine Freunde", knurrt er, als er mich auf dem Bett absetzt, „sonst hätten Sie das Trinken besser gelernt."

Warum soll ich trinken, wenn meine Mutter es für drei getan hat? Ich weiß, was es anrichtet.

Die wenigen Male, in denen ich betrunken war, sind mir nicht gerade in angenehmer Erinnerung geblieben.

Als mir die Austern und einiges andere hochzukommen drohen, hilft House mir ins Badezimmer, keine Sekunde zu früh.

Mir ist so elend zumute, dass ich am liebsten auf der Stelle sterben möchte.

Zumindest für eine Weile.

Er setzt sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und reicht mir stumm ein Handtuch, mit dem ich mir den Mund abwische. Mein teurer Anzug, den ich mir für den Kongress gekauft habe, weist unschöne Flecken auf.

„Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie es nicht gewusst haben."

Matt schüttle ich den Kopf „Nicht gewusst. Höchstens geahnt. Es ist… etwas anderes, mit einer Frau zu sprechen und am Tisch zu sitzen, die mit meinem Vater geschlafen hat."

„Sie wird nicht die einzige gewesen sein."

Als ob es das erträglicher machen würde.

Noch einmal überkommt mich ein Würgereflex, aber bis auf Galle kommt nichts mehr.

Es überrascht mich, als ich bemerke, dass House mein Haar zurückhält, bis ich sicher bin, dass es vorbei ist.

Er hält einen Waschlappen unter den Hahn und wäscht mein Gesicht ab, und ich fühle mich tatsächlich ein wenig besser unter dem kühlenden Effekt des kalten Wassers.

„Noch ein weiterer Grund für Sie, Kongresse zu meiden", sagt er.

**oOo**

Es ist beinahe Mittag, als ich zurückkehre zu den Lebenden.

Sonnenstrahlen fallen ins Zimmer und stechen mir in die Augen, als ich mühsam die Lider öffne und sie gleich wieder schließe.

Mein Schädel brummt, und mein Mund ist trocken.

Ich liege bis auf die Unterwäsche entkleidet in meinem Hotelbett, und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wie ich den Weg hinein geschafft habe.

Leises Stöhnen dringt an mein Ohr, und ich drehe mich auf die andere Seite.

Der Fernseher läuft. House sitzt der Länge nach auf dem anderen Bett, den Rücken gegen das Kopfende gelehnt, und schaut zu mir herüber.

„Sie sehen erbärmlich aus."

Danke, denke ich.

Auf dem Bildschirm wälzen sich zwei blonde Schönheiten durch ein Bettlaken. Vielleicht sind es auch drei; ich habe nicht den Nerv, sie zu zählen. Auf jeden Fall gehen die Mädchen ganz schön zur Sache.

Ich bin froh, als er die Lautstärke herunter dreht und mit der Fernbedienung auf meinen Nachttisch deutet. „Ihr Frühstück. Ich würde Ihnen raten, als erstes das Alka Selzer zu sich zu nehmen, bevor Sie sich an dem kalt gewordenen Rührei versuchen."

Mir ist immer noch flau zumute, aber ich bin dankbar für die Kiwi und den heißen, starken Kaffee.

House schaut ungerührt den sicherlich nicht lesbischen, aber dafür lautstarken Darstellerinnen zu, während ich versuche, wieder einigermaßen zu mir zu kommen.

Es ist kaum zu glauben, aber es gelingt mir, nach ein paar Bissen noch einmal einzuschlafen.

Gegen Abend fühle ich mich gut genug erholt, um mich zu ihm auf den Balkon zu setzen.

Er raucht eine Zigarillo, die er auf Spesenkosten in der Lobby erstanden hat, und bietet mir eine davon an.

Ich rauche nicht, aber die Geste ist es, die mir etwas bedeutet, und ich nehme an.

„Nur, weil Ihr Vater kein Heiliger gewesen ist, müssen Sie nicht verzweifeln", sagt er nach einer Weile. „Die wenigsten vom Leben Enttäuschten ziehen sich brav in einen Konvent zurück."

„Ihre Eltern sind nicht geschieden, oder?"

„Das macht sie nicht automatisch zu besseren Eltern."

Ich bin nicht wirklich neugierig, aber plötzlich interessiert es mich doch. Ich bin selber erstaunt über meine Kühnheit, als ich frage: „Was würden Sie empfinden, wenn Ihr Vater Ihre Mutter betrügen würde?"

„Ich würde ihm die Zähne einschlagen", meint er kühl. „Und ihm dann beide Daumen brechen."

Das kommt unerwartet. Ich hätte eher ein ungläubiges Schnauben erwartet und einen Tadel für meine Forschheit. „Sie mögen ihn nicht besonders, oder? Ihren Dad."

„In Ihrer Bibel steht, man soll Vater und Mutter ehren. Dummerweise hat Moses offenbar die Tafel mit dem Gebot ‚Du sollst dein Kind nicht missachten' beim Abstieg vom Sinai verloren."

Für einen Atheisten kennt er sich in der Bibel erstaunlich gut aus.

„Mit was haben Sie ihn verärgert?" frage ich.

House hält den Blick über das Panorama der Berge gerichtet, während er den bitteren Rauch ausstößt, und dreht den Spieß um. „Mit was haben Sie Ihren Dad verärgert?"

Damit, dass ich nicht so bin, wie er mich gern hätte.

Weil ich Priester werden wollte und kein Arzt wie er.

Weil ich bei meiner Mutter geblieben bin, anstatt mich in ein sündhaft teures Internat schicken zu lassen.

Weil ich Klavierunterricht haben wollte und er mir einen Chemiebaukasten gekauft hat.

Viele kleine Dinge, die mir gezeigt haben, wie unmöglich ich in seinen Augen geraten bin.

„Ich weiß nicht", sage ich. „Er hat es mir nie gesagt."

Er wirft mir einen Blick zu. „Sie lassen jeden glauben, Sie würden tun, was er sagt. Das trifft es nicht ganz. Sie machen mit, solange Sie einen Nutzen darin erkennen. Oder keine Alternative sehen. Sie warten auf Ihre Chancen, und wenn sie Sie sehen, haben Sie keine Skrupel, sie zu ergreifen. Wie die Möglichkeit, an diesen Job zu kommen. Ihr Vater war nicht begeistert."

„Er hat bekommen, was er wollte."

„Aber nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat." Ein kleines, sardonisches Lächeln geht über seine Züge. „Raffiniert. Gefällt mir."

„Sie haben es nicht so gemacht, vermute ich."

„Was vermuten Sie, Dr. Chase?"

Ich schaue ihn an, und ich muss die Augen leicht gegen die untergehende Sonne zusammenkneifen. „Dass Sie sich einen Dreck darum geschert haben, was er wollte."

House sieht einen Moment beinahe erstaunt aus. Dann lächelt er, noch einmal. „Sie sind nicht so dumm, wie Sie aussehen."

Wir haben beide keine idealen Väter.

Wir haben beide einen Knacks, den wir ihnen zu verdanken haben, und ich denke, dass meiner weniger gravierend ist.

Irgendwie hat der Gedanke sogar etwas Tröstliches. Der Gedanke, dass es schlimmer sein könnte. Dass ich so sein könnte wie House.

**oOo**

„Wie war die Tagung?" fragt Cuddy, als sie am Montagmorgen mit einer neuen Akte in der Hand hereinkommt.

House kommt meiner Antwort zuvor. „Er hat den ganzen Sonntag im Bett verbracht. Und nein, es war weder sein noch mein Wunsch. Wenigstens hat er ein paar wichtige Erfahrungen dabei sammeln können." An mich gewandt, fährt er fort: „Das nächste Mal werden Sie nicht alles durcheinander in sich hineinstopfen, was das kalte Buffet hergibt, Chase. Und halten Sie sich in Zukunft von den Muscheln fern."

Cuddy macht ein mitleidiges Gesicht. „Das tut mir leid. Dann konnten Sie gar nicht den Vortrag von Professor Grant besuchen. Er ist eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet."

„Es gibt immer ein nächstes Mal", sagt House leichthin. „Beim nächsten Kongress kann er mich vertreten. Er weiß jetzt, worauf es ankommt."

Cuddy seufzt und verdreht die Augen. „Wie man Vorträge schwänzt, Kollegen diskreditiert und einen Pornokanal auf Spesenkosten abonniert, nehme ich an."

„Er hat Notizen gemacht", ruft House hinter ihr her, als sie sie umdreht und gehen will. „Wollen Sie es überprüfen? Nur, um auf dem neuesten Stand zu bleiben."

Sie zieht die Tür hinter sich zu, und House wirft mit den grau-roten Filzball zu, den ich überrascht auffange.

„Wir haben sie erfolgreich getäuscht", raunt er mir in verschwörerischem Ton zu. „Sie sind ein passabler Lügner, wenn Sie nicht den Mund aufmachen."

Ich denke nicht, dass Dr. Cuddy von seiner Reisebeschreibung vollkommen überzeugt gewesen ist.

Vielleicht will sie es gar nicht genauer wissen.


	10. Autopsie

_Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews! Ich schreibe bestimmt weiter, bin aber momentan ein bisschen blockiert, wie das manchmal vorkommt, und mir fehlt ein bisschen die Inspiration. Muss mir wohl mal wieder die erste Staffel reinziehen... ;)_

* * *

„Wollen Sie etwas essen?"

Ich muss schlucken und wische das Skalpell unüberlegt an meinem Ärmel ab.

Nach einer Cerebralsektion Appetit zu verspüren oder gar etwas aus der Kantine herunterzubringen, grenzt an ein physiologisches Wunder.

Andererseits, House _ist_ ein physiologisches Wunder.

Und außerdem ein Tyrann, der mich kurz vor meinem Feierabend gewissenlos zu einer Obduktion zwingt.

„Sie hatten wahrscheinlich recht", sage ich und unterdrücke die Übelkeit. „Es könnte Creutzfeld Jacob gewesen sein. Viel ist nicht mehr da, was man untersuchen könnte."

Ich bin kein großer Freund der Pathologie.

In dem kalten Raum riecht es nach stechender Sauberkeit, und wider jeglicher Vernunft gemahnen mich die abgedeckten Körper an Frankensteins Monster.

Mit Leichen, zugegeben, habe ich emotionale Probleme.

Sie sind niemals würdevoll. Nicht einmal mehr bemitleidenswert. Nur noch Material.

Neben einem der Seziertische hat sich House einen Stuhl herangezogen und die Beine hochgelegt.

Auf seinem Schoß liegt sein Abendessen auf einem Stapel Servietten. Irgendetwas Mexikanisches. Bestimmt scharf genug, um dem Desinfektionsgeruch ein Schnippchen zu schlagen.

„Soll ich die Proben ins Labor bringen?"

„Das müssen Sie nicht." House kämpft mit der aus einer Teigtasche tropfenden dicken Sauce. „Der arme Kerl ist tot. Ihr gut gemeinter Botengang macht ihn nicht wieder lebendig."

Es war abzusehen gewesen, und trotzdem verspürte ich ein wenig Unmut, als ich die Instrumente zusammensuche. „Wenn Sie die Bestätigung Ihrer Diagnose zum Erhalt Ihres Selbstwertgefühls brauchen, hätten Sie die Autopsie genau so gut morgen machen können."

„Ich dachte mir, Sie haben mehr Freude dran, solange er noch einigermaßen frisch ist."

_Danke_, denke ich und betrachte den offenen Schädel, den ich jetzt wieder schließen werde müssen. _Wirklich rücksichtsvoll von Ihnen._

„Wie ist das nun mit Ihnen und Ihrem Dad?" fragt House.

Ich hätte mir denken können, dass eine Absicht dahinter liegt, mich hier festzuhalten.

Immer dann, wenn Flucht unmöglich ist, schneidet er unangenehme Themen an.

„Hatte er vor oder nach der Scheidung Casanova-Allüren?"

„Ich war elf, als meine Eltern geschieden wurden", erwidere ich, während ich den Faden kappe. Manchmal ist es besser, schnell zu antworten und es hinter sich zu bringen. „Und da er vorher nie jemanden mit nach hause und ins Schlafzimmer gezerrt hat, kann ich keine zuverlässige Auskunft darüber geben."

„Ist er wieder verheiratet?"

„Ja."

Mit Darlene. Seit fast zehn Jahren.

Vielleicht hat er sie betrogen und nicht meine Mutter.

Der Gedanke hat beinahe etwas Tröstliches.

Ich stelle mir Darlene vor, knapp zwanzig Jahre jünger als mein Vater.

In meiner Erinnerung sitzt sie immer am Pool der Villa, in die mein Vater mit ihr gezogen ist, knapp eine Stunde außerhalb von Melbourne.

Indirekt ist sie verantwortlich für meinen ersten feuchten Traum, und ich sehe sie immer im weißen Bikini, mit sanft gebräunter Haut und langen, dunkelblonden Haaren, während ich verlegen bäuchlings auf der Luftmatratze liege und mir wünsche, mein Vater wäre nur mit mir ins Kino gegangen, anstatt mich ein Wochenende bei sich und Darlene übernachten zu lassen.

Sie lacht immer.

Sie nennt ihn ihren Brummbär und streichelt mir über den Kopf, wann immer sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommt.

Sie läuft auf hochhackigen Schuhen durch die Wohnung und schwingt die Hüften beim Gehen.

Er hat überhaupt keinen Grund, sie zu betrügen.

Ich gehe nicht wieder hin, obwohl er mich noch zweimal einlädt, der Form halber.

Er fährt nicht gern mit mir weg oder unternimmt etwas mit mir.

Ich merke bald, dass ich in seinem Leben keinen Platz habe. Ich bin nur eine lästige Verpflichtung, die er für die Wochenenden aufgedrückt bekommt.

Als ich am Telefon Ausreden erfinde, um nicht hinfahren zu müssen, wirkt er erleichtert.

Und ich bin es irgendwie auch.

House' Stimme unterbricht meine Gedanken. „Gibt es Kinder mit Ihrer Stiefmutter?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

„Hm. Sieht so aus, als wären Sie Last genug für Ihren Vater gewesen."

Ich bemühe mich, gleichgültig zu erscheinen, aber es trifft mich.

Es ist unheimlich, wie schnell House seine Schlüsse zieht – und mit welcher Kälte er sie hervorbringt.

„Er kann mit Kindern nicht viel anfangen", sage ich.

„Was meine Theorie bestätigt. Sie waren der Stammhalter, der seinen Namen weiter gibt. Jetzt erwerben Sie sich einen Ruf als Dr. Chase der Jüngere. Das muss ihn stolz machen. Nahtlose Machtübergabe."

Ich lache humorlos und schüttle den Kopf, während ich Mr. Brunswicks Schädeldecke mit der linken Hand fixiere. „Macht und Stolz sind Dinge, die er immer für sich behält."

House legt das Burrito zur Seite und nimmt die Beine vom Tisch. „Sie mögen ihn wirklich nicht, oder?"

Ich setze die ersten Stiche. „Würden Sie einen Vater mögen, der nur einen Stammhalter in Ihnen sieht?"

„Immerhin unterstützt er Sie. Er schickt Ihnen Geld und bezahlt Ihre schicke Wohnung. Und ihm haben Sie es zu verdanken, dass Sie jetzt bei mir arbeiten."

Als ob er sich darüber freuen würde.

„Väter sind komisch", sinniert House. „Haben Sie schon mal darüber nachgedacht?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Mein alter Herr kann mich nicht ausstehen, weil ich ihm nicht diszipliniert und angepasst genug bin. Ihr Dad vernachlässigt Sie, weil Sie brav tun, was er von Ihnen erwartet. Wir hätten tauschen sollen."

Ich stelle mir House' Vater als militärischen Despot mit einer Stoppuhr in der Hand vor.

Jemand, der ‚Maßnahmen ergreift', wenn es ihm erforderlich scheint.

Mein Vater war zu desinteressiert an mir, um es nur zu versuchen, und ich frage mich, ob House weiß, dass Strenge zumindest eine Art von Zuneigung ist.

Nicht die ideale, sicherlich, aber es erscheint mir besser als Gleichgültigkeit.

„Beten Sie nachts darum, nicht so zu werden wie er?" fragt House. „Ich meine, inklusive Rosenkranz und auf den Knien und all das? Ich würde es tun an Ihrer Stelle, wenn ich daran glauben würde."

Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und frage mich, was er eigentlich von mir will.

Er sieht interessiert aus, fast heiter.

Als ich den Rest des Fadens in den Eimer neben ihm werfe, schickt er seinen halb aufgegessenen Burrito hinterher.

„Ich habe heute einen Anruf vom anderen Ende der Welt bekommen", verkündet er und wartet gespannt auf meine Reaktion. „Ihre Stiefmom war dran. Sie klang nett. Ärgerlicher Akzent, natürlich, aber abgesehen davon sehr sexy."

Mir wird ein wenig flau zumute, doch vielleicht hat das auch mit der gerade durchgeführten Autopsie zu tun. Ich habe zwei hinter mir, vom Studium abgesehen, und eine Schädeldecke abzunehmen, ist kein Spaziergang. Wenigstens kann ich keinen Schaden mehr anrichten. „Hat sie gesagt, was sie wollte?"

„Außer hemmungslosem Telefonsex, wollte sie Sie sprechen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, Sie legen keinen Wert auf Kontakt nach Down under. Hätten alle Brücken hinter sich niedergebrannt. Ich glaube, das hat sie ein bisschen verwirrt."

„Sie hätten mich anpiepsen können."

„Mit Ihrer Stiefmutter reden Sie also", meint er und lässt seinen Stock in der Hand kreisen. „Was bedeutet, Sie hegen keinen Groll gegen sie, obwohl sie Ihnen Daddy weggeschnappt hat. Ist sie so heiß, wie sie sich anhört?"

„Mein Vater hat meine Mutter nicht wegen ihr verlassen."

„Sondern weil er sie nicht mehr ausgehalten hat. Ihr ewiges Herumjammern von einem Leben in einem Elfenbeinpalast, das sie sich anders vorgestellt hat. Ihre Klagen, sich um ein Kind kümmern zu müssen, das sie nur bekommen hat, um den Familienbestand zu sichern. Hat sie geglaubt, mit Ihnen ihre Ehe retten zu können? Frauen tun unlogische Dinge, wenn sie verliebt sind, Chase. Waren Sie ein Wunschkind oder ihr Druckmittel zum häuslichen Glück?"

Ich weiß nicht, wie er so etwas sagen kann.

Ungerührt und mit der Serviette seine Finger von der Chilisauce säubernd, sitzt er da und redet, als würde er sich mit mir über das Wetter unterhalten.

Innerlich fange ich an zu kochen, obwohl es das letzte ist, was ich vor ihm zugeben würde.

Dass er mich diesmal drangekriegt hat mit seiner kalten Nüchternheit und dem unbarmherzigen Analysieren.

Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er unrecht hat, denn mir fällt nichts ein, mit dem ich seine Argumente entkräften kann.

House ist immer noch nicht fertig.

Das Thema scheint ihn zu fesseln.

„Alter renommierter Rheumatologe sucht sich eine viel zu junge Frau fürs Kinderkriegen. Kaum ist die Sache abgehakt, sieht er sich anderweitig um. Wie viel hat Ihr Dad in Sie investiert? Hat er Sie mal zum Baseball mitgenommen oder zu einem Footballspiel? War er auf einer der unsäglichen Weihnachtsaufführungen in Ihrer Schule? Sehen Sie, für mich sieht es so aus, als ob er seine Pflicht mit Ihrer Zeugung erfüllt hätte. Ihre Mom hat sich neun Monate länger mit Ihnen beschäftigen müssen, aber ich vermute, sie war erleichtert, als sie Sie einer Nanny überreichen konnte. Mehr Zeit für die wirklich spaßigen Dinge im Leben. Trinken, zum Beispiel."

Verbissen beende ich die Naht.

Ich wollte, ich wäre schon fertig.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr über der Tür sagt mir, dass er fast zehn Uhr ist.

„Nachmittag bei Ihnen zuhause", bemerkt House, als er meinem Blick folgt. „Sie können sie anrufen, wenn Sie glauben, dass es die Gebühren lohnt."

„Es lohnt sich nicht", erwidere ich so kurz wie möglich und ziehe die Handschuhe von meinen Fingern. Plötzlich will ich keine Sekunde länger mehr hier sein.

Es gibt Tage, an denen er unausstehlich ist, und dann gibt es solche, an denen er mich gegen Wände rennen lässt.

Aber bisher hat er mich nicht dazu gebracht, persönlich zu werden.

Bisher hat er mich nicht mit Privatem provoziert.

„Ihr Geburtstag lohnt sich also nicht", sagt House hinter mir, als ich zur Tür gehe. „Was wiederum meine Theorie untermauert, dass Sie keinen Anlass zum Feiern sehen, _ergo_ Ihr Geburtstag generell ein eher trauriges Ereignis gewesen ist."

Als ich mich umdrehe, hält er den Kopf schräg und schaut mich mit gespielt treuherzigen Augen an. „Ihre Stiefmom hat es mir verraten. Es war der Grund, weshalb sie angerufen hat. Haben Sie ihr nicht Ihre Privatnummer gegeben? Sie sind ein böser Junge, Chase."

„Sie hat mich noch nie angerufen", sage ich so ruhig wie möglich. „Ich dachte, es wäre etwas Wichtiges."

„Dann betrachten Sie sich nicht als wichtig", schlussfolgert House. „Interessant."

„Gute Nacht, House."

„Feiern Sie schön!" ruft er hinter mir her, bevor ich die Glastür hinter mir schließe.


End file.
